Kurama's Child
by WarFlower
Summary: This is the epic story in a new light. There is some steamy stuff inside. Please give this story a chance and you might just like it. Strong/epic Naru! Smart Naru! Smexy stuff!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama's child.

Please Read This AN

**Hello everyone. I have a computer at home, but, without internet. Gawd. **

**I just got out of the hospital and I am now writing my own book. It is not fan fiction. It's of my own imagination. Kiss that Kishimoto and you delaying of the NaruHina answer! Hundreds of thousands are awaiting you answer!**

**I apologize to my readers for no updates. I would have updated but no internet. I've only been writing for my own satisfaction. I do want people to read this. Please give it a chance. Even if it doesn't appeal to you. I have found things that didn't appeal to me in the beginning to be quite enjoyable. **

**Please don't bash me for saying this, but, I read a NaruKaka and it wasn't half bad. Sure afterwords I had to bleach both my mind and my brain, but, it was written so amazingly I couldn't turn away. It was as if I were stuck in a five hour Guy Lee sunset tear moment!**

**Please read if you are of noble blood, and I promise, if you are a true fan of you will most likely enjoy this little tidbit.**

…

**If not then I'm happy non y'all know where I live.**

**...**

It was late at night, dark and still. The birds had quieted. The only light was from the lights of the village... and the fires in the distance. The air seemed to be whispering of a storm. It was troubling, now wasn't the weather for storms. Maybe it was theoretical. A certain calm before the storm. Yes, that had to be so.

Minato turned to the North. His love was battling for control over the Uchiha's genjutsu just beyond the Hokage's Mountain. He looked at the faces. The First, Second, Third and lastly, himself, the Fourth. He contemplated his options. If he were to leave to the fox world with Kurama they could raise their child in the safety of an immense pack of foxes and watched over by Inari. There future would be guaranteed. However, if he were to stay here in the Leaf his child's life would be one of constant danger. Assassination attempts, not only from foreign invaders, but his own people. Minato shook his head and smiled, he knew what he would do. He lifted the breathing bundle of cloth to his chest and bounded to the North after his love.

...

He had been running for a while until he came upon the struggling fox. She was glorious in her Biju form, roaring and jumping; her nine tails thrashing about. Minato couldn't telaport using his **Flying Thunder God** **Jutsu**, he could harm his child. Instead, Minato sent chakra to his feet and jumped. Kurama wasn't a small fox, so it took a while to get to her left shoulder. He nearly lost his footing when he landed his rampaging love, but, he managed to grab a tuft of her hair and held on to catch his breath. He pulled himself up and climbed up to the top of her head and spoke into her ear, "Kurama, my love, let us go home where this human can not go. We must protect our child."

Kurama glanced around and growled. She knew that voice, it was the ray of sunlight in the darkness she was trying so desperately to escape. She understood what he had said and fought even harder. She must break free, even if only a second, then, she could transport them both to her kingdom.

"You can not escape me Nine-Tailed-Fox," A man said across from them, he was standing on a large owl summons. He had an orange mask on covering his face. There was a spiral extending out from his left eye, his Sharingann ablaze.

"We will just see about that," Kurama roared, and, in a spectacular flash of light, she was gone, leaving an irate and flabbergasted Uchiha behind.

…

The kingdom of Inari was breathtaking. Minato had no idea why he had not agreed to come sooner. Not a single human was bowing to them, well, bowing to Kurama, they were all magnificent foxes. Their tails were numerous, anywhere from one to six. Never more than six. Kurama had explained once that the number of tails represented the amount of power one had. Since Kurama had nine tails, she was most powerful and their Queen. Yes, a Queen. She was given the largest portion of the power of the ten tails when the Sage of Six Paths divided its power amongst the nine freshly formed, Biju. But more talk of that was for another time, their child had awoken. Kurama had quickly transformed back into her human form and took the crying child. "Shh, my sweet little Naru, you will eat."

Minato nearly skipped a beat when she lowered her shirt and allowed their love child to suckle. She was the most beautiful woman to grace the world with her presence alone. Kurama reminded him of Tsunade when it came to facial structure, strong with high cheekbones. Her hair was long and red, towards the middle it began to curl beautifully. Her eyes were a beautiful yellow that radiated warmth when she looked at him. Oh, and that human body of hers was to die for. If looks could kill, she would be a murderer.

Kurama seemed to notice his inner dialogue and swayed at him, Minato understood it meant "follow me." He followed her. He received confused glances from the foxes. A little here and there were a bit hostile, but, a swift growl from his love made them tuck tail and slink back into submission. He looked to her and watched her walk with her eyes shut. Her face held a look of serenity. She knew the kingdom of Inari by heart. She had walked the same routes for a few thousand years; nothing had changed over time. It was a welcomed shift in scenery from the violent and ever changing streets of Konoha. She stopped in front of large twin doors and pushed. Minato would have helped but it was not asked. He realized Kurama preferred doing things on her own and not to be doted on. He conceited and let her have her way. There was no sense in angering a woman of her right... and of her might.

Minato stood in awe of what was behind the doors. Gold and fur as far as his highly trained eyes could see. The ceiling was up too far for him to reach. This Kingdom must have been built to accommodate Kurama and her massive Biju form.

"Dear Kami Kurama, this place is splendid." That was all Minato could say. Kurama smiled at him and lead him through the building. They came upon a room filled with toys and baby supplies. They seemed to be very old. Minato walked around and looked, he then glanced back at Kurama. "I will teach our child everything I know."

Kurama nodded. "As will I," She then looked to their child. "I have been waiting for a baby to be mine for an awfully long time, love." Kurama placed the sleeping baby into a furred bassinet and cooed.

"Beautiful," Minato said as he looked into the bassinet. He saw short red hair on top of a small round face.

"Yes," Kurama said as she lead Minato into the main hall, "She is."

**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU EXIT!**

**Whoa dudes. Didn't know Naruto was a Naruka did you?**

**Well, this is a twist. I couldn't see this being a male story. Sorry. **

**Plus my bisexual side was calling for a Naru/Hina. **

**But don't nun of yall fret, Naruka will be bisexual with plenty of those teasing and fulfilling moments with male and female characters. For example, Shikamaru gets a little hot under the collar and Shino blushes. Kiba becomes a bit self conscious and Choji shares his food. Sasuke... I really couldn't give a rat's ass what he feels. Neji shows some feelings (Whoa, did he just widen his eyes?) and Rock Lee goes nuts with eye hearts (as usual). Gaara wants to share his kills and Kankuro let's her touch his favorite puppet (That is NOT what I mean you sickos!). Jiraiya gets most of his material on her and the Hokage let's her do whatever she wants. Iruka gets walked all over and Mizuki avoids her, at ALL costs.**

**P.S. My computer tried to change Sasuke to **_Sapsucker_**!**

**Exclusive sneek peek from the next chapter!**

**She couldn't imagine life with out her Daddy or Momma; without her loving friends, Tarlock and Bolin; without her wonderful citizens of the Kingdom of Inari. It then occurred to her, in some alternate universe, where she was actually a he and where he was alone without Daddy or Mother, where everyone hated her and was sad. 'No, no thoughts like those,' She shook her head to help clear her mind.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama's Child

chapter 2

**Hey people, this is chapter two, this is the start of Naruka's training. There is also something a bit special in here as well. I hope you all like it! At least the one's who are still reading.**

**Hello Codename: ShadowFox!**

**Plus I would like to say RIP Luke Braaksma. You were a dear friend to me and you will be greatly missed.**

Minato had first noticed Kurama in her human form. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but with each step she took the flora and fauna grew. The budding flowers blossomed; grass grew more healthy. He even saw vines of flowers grow from the sand once.

There was something else too. She had a golden tiara attached to her forehead. It seemed to be infused into her skin. Her ears were filled with golden earrings that were all attached together by a golden chain, abet, not long enough for an enemy to yank off in battle.

He hadn't known then that this beautiful woman was the Kyuubi. She looked like a normal, human beauty. It was when he first saw Kurama angry, not pissed off angry. But when she was full blown, about to rip villages asunder angry. Her furry was swift and devastating. The wrath she brought with it was disastrous. That was when, Minato Namikaze, fell in love. He hadn't fallen in love with her anger, he had fallen in love with her passion. Never had he seen a fire like her's before. She really had the Will of Fire. And it was glorious.

Minato sighed as he watched his daughter. Naruka was a spit fire, a ball of radiant energy, and the cutest thing ever, all rolled up into one neat, little package.

She was five now and it was time to begin her training. Oh joy. Minato and Kurama had agreed that they were to give their daughter a strict and loving upbringing. Naruka always meditated with them and the other foxes were in awe with the effects it had on their young Princess. Naruka had always been a calm and quiet baby since her first meditation when she was a year old. She never cried once. 'Amazing', the other foxes would whisper in hushed tones, to not disrupt their wonderment. 'Never would have believed it without seeing it with my own eyes', others would say, 'What a natural.'

There was something Minato noticed within their daughter whenever she wanted something, she would sway and look sharply at you. It made him feel naked, like how her mother would look at him sometimes when she wanted something, either from his food to his sex. Yes, he would then give her whatever the hell she wanted, either of them.

"Naruka," Minato called and saw his daughter run up to him with her favorite fox kit, Tarlock, and her fox-ferret, Bolin. The red and white striped tail of the fox-ferret wrapped around Naruka's neck, its long and slender body hanging off her body. "We are going to begin your training. Tarlock, Bolin, you are free to come." The fox kit and fox-ferret ran around the room with new found energy in the excitement of staying with their Princess. Minato chuckled and turned, hand-in-hand, with his daughter, a smile on his face. He sure did love his life.

Minato and Kurama had an agreement: Minato would teach Naruka human chakra control, Leaf jutsu, some sage arts he learned from his sensei and his signature jutsus. While Kurama would teach her to control her yokai (or demonic chakra), Kurama's arsenal of demonic jutsu( including her prized 'blood manipulation'), kit jutsu and the transformation from human to fox. Kurama wasn't part human like her daughter so she would just have to leave the details of the transformation to Wise Kit Odi. He too wasn't part human, but he was the oldest and wisest in the Kingdom of Inari. Excluding Inari herself. She was the oldest and the wisest of all the foxes.

"Naruka, I want you to do as I do," Minato said as he sat on the square rug under his feet. Naruka did as her father instructed and sat on the mat under her feet. Tarlock and Bolin sat quietly a ways away, not to disturb their Princess and the King.

Minato placed his fingers in the ram seal and closed his eyes. Naruka had been taught how to place her fingers in all the seals at a younger age. She was still practicing, but, she was still pretty good.

"Now I want you to focus on feeling your chakra, it should feel warm like," Minato was cut off by his daughter.

"Like Mommy's when she plays rabbit hunting with me?" Naruka had asked with an innocent smile.

"Yes, just like Mommy's," Minato said fondly then continued with his lesson, "It is important, Naruka, that you meditate now, you haven't yet learned to harness the chakra inside yourself. Clear your mind and focus on the blue." Minato waited, then he peeked through a closed lid at his daughter, she was definitely concentrating. Her face was so cute all scrunched up. Her face then calmed and she was at peace. A wild wisp of green rolled off her body. It was quick, maybe it lasted only a second or maybe even two.

Minato opened his eyes to watch more closely, her chakra was green? How odd. "Okay, good work Naruka!" Her father praised, "Keep on doing whatever it is that you are doing Hon."

Naruka smiled and basked in her father's loving approval. She couldn't imagine life with out her Daddy or Momma; without her loving friends, Tarlock and Bolin; without her wonderful citizens of the Kingdom of Inari. It then occurred to her, in some alternate universe, where she was actually a he and where he was alone without Daddy or Mother, where everyone hated her and was sad. 'No, no thoughts like those,' She shook her head to help clear her mind.

"Concentrate, baby, you can do it," After Minato's encouragement a short and very thin purple wisp of chakra rolled off her then disappeared just how the green had previously. He noticed her pant and decided to call a break, "Naruka, let's get a drink," He handed his daughter a cup of tea that was warm off the heated tray next to him, brought in by a small blue fox.

Naruka paused her sip as her young, five year old mind drifted back to her previous thoughts during her meditation. She never noticed a tear fall until she felt her father's hand, rough and yet so soft and gentle, touch her face, "Hon, what's wrong? You are doing amazing in your first lesson, nothing was done wrong, you were perfect." Minato consoled his saddened child in confusion.

Naruka looked into her tea and thought of being all alone. She looked up at her father, her cerulean eyes burning with fresh tears, "I love you Daddy," it was whispered, but, he still heard her and the plea in her wavering voice. Minato held his daughter close and stroked her red curls, "I love you more than the breath in my body."

Naruka smiled and sat down her cup of tea to embrace her father. She knew the thoughts she had they would never be true, she had her Daddy and he would not ever let that happen.

**Later that day**

"Hi sugar," Kurama greeted her daughter in body movements and growling sounds. She was in mini fox form, her nine tails trailing behind her in unmarred beauty. Then to come together as one large and fluffy red tail.

"Hi Mother," Naruka greeted back to her fox mother in hand gestures and sounds. It was difficult to 'speak' the fox language without taking on the form of a fox. So, Naruka, who was determined as ever, learned the human equivalent that all foxes understood, she didn't understand how they understood, but they just... did.

"What we do today Mother?" Naruka asked her mother in choppy signals. She hugged her mother's furry neck and smelt the ocean on her mother's soft hair.

"Today, Hon, you are being decorated in the traditional fox style by Inari-sama," Kurama flashed a wide fox grin at her daughter's excitement. Naruka amusing her with her arms flailing, failing to communicate in gestures. Kurama yipped to get her daughter's attention. Naruka sat next to her mother and watched her fox body move, "We must get you ready love," Kurama turned to leave and Naruka rose. Kurama turned back to her daughter, "Where is your father?"

Naruka smiled again and moved her hands, "Daddy, bed, sleep, now."

Kurama did the fox equivalent of a sigh, "It is barely noon, why is he sleeping now?"

Naruka giggled and followed her mother to her bedroom. It was a rather large room. The bed was quite a large one too, made from a mass of skins and furs from bears, to wolves, to cows, to deer. In the center there was a small form. Yes, the bed was that huge. Naruka jumped up as high as she could and grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled herself up. She smiled triumphantly as she looked towards her mother, the jump was four and a half feet above her, so it was a major victory to the five year old soon to be going on six. Her mother made a happy yip of approval and grew much larger and simply walked onto the bed.

They neared her sleeping father, he was talking in his sleep...again. The two sweat dropped when they heard him talking to an imaginary man in his dream, "I didn't eat the ramen Fire Daimyo, it was Kakashi, I swear."

He then rolled over and said in an irritated voice, "Kakashi, stop crying and take it like a man." The two girls giggled at the blonde man and Kurama, now in a human form, shook her husband awake. Minato awoke with a jolt and yelled, "Okay, I confess, I ate the ramen! Please show mercy!" He looked at his interrogators and sighed, it was his family. Good, so the Fire Daimyo and the ramen police weren't on his tail... this time.

"You're so silly Daddy," Naruka said as she snuggled up to her father, nudging under his chin. The nudging under the chin was an instinct a canine did to their alphas when showing affection. He sighed happily and pulled his wife down with himself and their beautiful daughter.

They laid their for a while before Kurama spoke up, "We need to get Naruka ready for the ceremony, love," Kurama sat up and kissed her husband lightly on his forehead.

Minato let a fake tear slide down across his cheek as he sat up, "My baby girl, she's growing up so fast." He tapped Naruka's button nose with his fore finger.

Naruka giggled playfully, "Daddy, I'm only five years old."

Minato laughed, "You're almost six little lady!" He then tickled his daughter and they laughed and laughed until Kurama called to them.

Kurama held up the traditional wrap she wore to her crowning for Naruka to wear, it was a simple and beautiful wrap, made of deer skin that had been scrubbed tan and made it flimsy, yet, still durable. The wrap went over one shoulder and stopped at her knees, being held together by a thong strap in her mid-section. The garb had the symbol for the Kingdom of Inari on its back. This symbol was a K and I written in tail brush.

Naruka stood in front of her parent's mirror and stared, she was a pretty half human. Naruka saw her mother stand behind her, a hand resting on her daughter's shoulder, a warm smile on her face. Her mother had a beautiful human-like form.

"I am so proud," She turned to Minato, "We are so lucky."

Minato looked into the mirror at his family. There was a small, yet, true smiled adorning his face. He loved his family, he did miss his sensei, Jiraiya, his student, Kakashi, and his predecessor, Sarutobi though. He shook his head and focused again on the mirror in front of him, "We are very lucky."

**At the ceremony**

Naruka was nervous, she was standing along side her mother, father and Wise Kit Odi. She was looking out at nearly a million pairs of eyes in the dusk light. In the front row were her faithful friends, Tarlock and Bolin, promising to be there for her one hundred percent of the way. This helped her relax a bit. She was about to be crowned as the Princess officially, everyone was there, even foxes from the other world.

Even Inari herself.

Inari was the most breath taking creature she had ever seen. She was a mixture of human and fox. She was a God of Foxes and attended to humans when it came to fertility. She could bless a barren woman with the ability to reproduce. That was, only if the woman had good intentions in her life. It didn't matter if the woman was on the good side or the bad , she would have to have good intentions. Inari could even bless a man with the ability to become fertile again. Though, they too had to be of good intentions.

She began to speak, **"My people, we are gathered here today to welcome the blessing of our next Princess." ** Inari gestured to Naruka, her fox tail swaying majestically behind her. Naruka took Inari's hand and her nervousness vanished, it was like she was with only her fox-human Goddess, Inari,**"Princess Naruka will be decorated in the traditional garb of royalty," **Inari picked up a golden silk wrap and asked Naruka to strip. Naruka followed her orders and felt no shame in this honor. **"I bestow this onto you, Princess Naruka of the Kingdom," **Inari placed the silk wrap onto Naruka and turned again to her people, **"Now for the ceremonial tiara," **A golden tiara, flat with a ruby in the center appeared in the palm of her hand. Inari turned to Naruka, ** "Young Princess, do be strong," **Inari placed the tiara onto Naruka's forehead and pressed down. Naruka felt a white hot pain erupt in her head. It lasted only a split second.

Inari raised her palms to the sky and the foxes all cheered, **"Now we do the ceremonial piercings," **there was another applause that erupted within the crowd. She turned to the table and motioned for Naruka to do the same. Laid out before them were twelve earrings of different sizes. Naruka looked at them and could see the other side they were like tubes. She knew this would hurt and felt nervous again.

Inari picked up the three inch needle, **"These are a gift to you," **Inari then picked up Naruka and placed her onto the table. The audience hushed and watched on. Inari looked to Naruka and smiled. All uneasiness washed away from Naruka and realized once again that she was in the presence, no, in the hands of their Goddess, Inari, there was nothing to worry about. Naruka glanced over to the direction of Tarlock and Bolin, they were excluding positivity and happiness. Naruka smiled. She turned to her parents, they too were happy. She smiled again and looked towards Inari.

Inari raised the needle to Naruka's ear and pushed it through. It was weird to Naruka, it stung slightly, but, it went through relatively easily. There was a substance on the tip that helped glide it through. Once the first one was in Inari did the second one, a slightly smaller size. She did the next and it to, like the previous went through easily. The fourth one, however, stung more as it went through the tough cartilage. Inari ran chakra over Naruka's ear and the swelling subsided. She put in the fifth earring then the sixth. Inari switched sides and did the same. The piercings stung but not badly, Inari's chakra got rid of all the swelling and the pain.

Inari raised her palms to the sky once more and they began to glow, when she lowered them there was... something in her hand. It was foreign to Naruka.

"**This is the gift I bestow onto you, Princess Naruka," **The Goddess then put the odd necklace around Naruka's neck. The necklace was on a gold chain. Hanging from that gold chain was a circle, within the circle there were two more circles. Those circles were attached by three lines.

"Inari-sama, what is this?" Naruka asked, tipping her head like a fox.

Inari looked at the red curled girl on the table and took the, rather large, necklace into her hand, **"This is a dream catcher. But, not an ordinary dream catcher, it is made from my hair. It will help you ward off evil." **

Naruka was in awe. This Goddess just gave her something made from her hair! "Thank you Inari-sama," Naruka said as she bowed her head in her sitting position.

Inari bowed her head and turned to the citizens, **"I now proclaim this kit as Princess Naruka in the Kingdom of Inari."**

There was a thunderous applause of yipping and barking as the gathered foxes began to celebrate.

Naruka jumped off of the table and ran to her mother and father, "Mommy, Daddy, look." Naruka said as she showed them her new look.

Minato nodded, "Very mature, Princess Naruka." Naruka blushed a bit.

"I agree," Kurama said as she picked up her daughter and walked up to Inari.

"**Kurama, it is good to see you," **Inari looked towards Minato, **"And your husband. Tell me Kurama, how was the immortality ceremony with Wise Kit Odi?"**

Naruka looked to her mother with confusion, "What's an immortality ceremony Mommy?"

"It was just perfect, Inari-sama," She then looked at her daughter, "You see Naruka, when an immortal being, such as myself, chooses a mortal mate, such as your father, there is a ceremony held to establish immortality in their partner. It is very rare, but it does occasionally happen."

"So if I fall in love with a mortal, they would become immortal?" Naruka asked, cocking her head to the side.

"**No, Naruka, it would have to be true love. You would have to be devoted to your partner one hundred percent. Once the immortality ceremony is complete you two would be inseparable, being together forever." ** Inari said this very seriously, **"You would also have to make sure that they are protected from threats, the immortality is only so they do not grow old and die, they could still be killed," **She then took on a look of remembrance.

"**I had to kill the last queen, she lost her mate and it drove her crazy with sadness and she went on killing foxes, I had to step in." **

"Oh..." Naruka then looked back at her mother, then her father. Her father looked a bit sheepish and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm never gonna die baby, so don't you ever worry about me, okay?" Minato said to his daughter. She smiled and shook her head as she understood.

"Now honey," Kurama began, "Let's eat!"

Naruka smiled and ran to Tarlock and Bolin.

"**She will change the world," **Inari then vanished in a ray of light.

Kurama turned to Minato and he to her. They then kissed and all was right in the world.

…

"Oh, Minato, you are so, oh," Kurama purred and licked the side of his face.

"Mhm," was all Minato could get out as his vixen ran her hands up his chest, his muscles rippling from the attention.

"I love you," She whispered into his ear, her red curls brushing his face.

"I love you," Minato sighed as he trailed his hands up her waist to the small of her back.

"Wake up," She licked his chin, "Wake up Daddy," Kurama began to vanish. Minato watched as the darkness began to take him, he then heard his daughter's voice, "Daddy, wake up, you promised."

Minato slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruka staring back at him, "Good Morning," He closed his eyes again, "What time is it?"

"Daddy," Naruka wined, "Get up!"

Kurama stirred, she was in her gigantic Kyuubi form, but, not battle Kyuubi form, with the fangs and claws. She was in peaceful Kyuubi form, she looked like the largest fox in the world. "It's six."

Minato moaned and looked to his daughter, "Why are you awake?" He closed his eyes.

Naruka wined again, "Daddy, we have to go see Wise Kit Odi, he's going to teach me the transformation, aren't you excited?"

Minato opened his eyes again and sat up, "Yes, I am," he paused and looked up at his wife and glared, "Just tired," He said this rather loudly. Kurama just rolled over, making the two smaller occupants bounce with her shifting. Minato huffed then hugged his daughter. She hugged him back, knowing she had won, and ran off towards the opened door.

"Kurama-chan, why so early?" Minato wined as he begrudgingly rolled over and stood.

Kurama giggled sleepily and Minato grumbled and left to get dressed and take his daughter to Wise Kit Odi's.

…

**Outside the Palace**

"I'm so excited Daddy," Naruka exclaimed from atop Minato's shoulders.

"I know you are," Minato said smiling at his daughter's growing anticipation of visiting Wise Kit Odi's for transformation training. Minato glanced to the left and saw many vendors in the market district. They traded anything from food to materials to trinkets. The Kingdom of Inari had no use for money so they would trade the necessities. It wasn't bad at all, that would mean that everyone was basically equals.

As the crowd began to thin out a straggling vendor caught his eye. The fox was a bit thin and had a white right eye indicating partial blindness, there was a smaller fox by its side. "Hon, remember what I told you about the poor?"

Naruka looked down at her father's forehead, "Pay extra," Minato smiled, she smiled. They turned to the vendor.

The vendor got very nervous and shrunk itself to the floor in submission.

"Hello," Minato greeted the fox vendor, who, shied away from him. Foxes didn't really appreciate or trust humans due to their reputation as ruthless fox hunters. Yet, this human had caught the eye of their Queen and she mated him. The fox vendor respected him and showed it through its submission. Naruka hopped off her father's shoulders to look more closely at the fox.

"Princess Naruka," The fox seemed to breath out, the smaller fox was as quiet as ever. They both, though, bowed in respect to their Princess.

"What is it that you both sell her?" Minato asked in a polite tone.

"W-we sell cinni-cinnamon buns," The larger fox rose a degree, the smaller one lowered further.

"Daddy, what are cinnamon buns?" Naruka asked as she tilted her head in confusion, which was adorable.

"Cinnamon buns are delicious, that's what, try one," He then turned his attention back to the foxes, "How much?"

"Free!" The fox screeched out looking up at the two.

"That will not do," Naruka looked to her father. Minato pulled out a scroll and slid it open. After putting an adequate amount of chakra into it, four plucked chickens 'poofed' out. The two foxes looked at the human male in amazement.

"S-sir, that is t-to much," The smaller fox stuttered out, "A-a cinnamon bun is-is only a-a leg, sir."

"Non sense, we don't need them," Minato said as he laid them down on the table in front of the vendor foxes, smiling warmly the while.

"S-sir you are-are too generous!"

"Yay! Cinnamon buns!" Naruka exclaimed as she grabbed one.

"You-you many h-have more Princess Naruka," The smaller fox said as she hesitated to take a step forward.

"Really? Thank you!" She picked up another, "Look Daddy!"

"Come on sweet," Minato called as he lifted her back onto his shoulders.

Naruka smiled and looked back to the vendors, "These are great! I'm gonna come here whenever I can!" The two then turned to leave. The nearby foxes began to crowd around the vendors, wanting to try their sweets. The two vendor foxes smiled and thanked Inari-sama.

"Long live the Princess!" The smaller fox yelled.

"LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS!" The other foxes yelled.

**Whoop whoop! I'm done with chapter two. **

**This was so much fun to write. I hope people are actually reading this. Unlike my story The Fruits of his Labor. Yay! Two people have it as their Favorites. And one review that said that they didn't read but instead they congratulate me on being the 13,000th Naruto crossover fic! Thanks by the way!**

**I still think that story has a lot of potential.**

**R&R**

**or don't...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama's Child

chapter 3

**WHOO HOO! Chapter three is here. I am loving this story, but that's what I say about all of the stories I read or write. Except the stories that move extremely too fast and you aren't able to believe what the author is typing. **

**I no Own Naruto or the Characters within the series. **

**P.S. (Codename Shadowfox) The picture for this story is of Naruka, though she looks very similar to her mother Kurama.**

**P.S.S. RIP Luke Robert Braaksma, may you soul live on forever and it dance to _Heroes_.**

Naruka and Minato were just leaving the Cinnamon bun vendors when Naruka became contemplative which did not go unnoticed by her father, "Daddy," She finally asked. She tugged a bit on her father's hair.

Minato 'hmm d' to signify that she had his attention, "Are...are we there yet?"

There was a sweat drop on Minato's behalf as he answered, "Right up there," he pointed up a hill where a large cave was in the side, "Wise Kit Odi lives in that cave."

Naruka looked up and saw the cave entrance. She then jumped from her father's shoulders in excitement, slapped a cinnamon bun to his cheek in the process, kicked him in the face and used it as a spring board. Minato spun once from the force and fell forwards after a few dazed and failed steps. Minato picked himself up and grumbled about impatience with little red headed girls.

He walked behind his bouncing daughter, her excitement making him grin. He looked up and saw the large entrance to the cave. When they entered Naruka gasped, it was so pretty, there was bright, seemingly glowing, blue water flowing inside the walls behind what appeared to be diamond. Naruka glanced around and saw that the cave was filled with various books and scrolls of many different colors. She looked to the ceiling and saw that it was the same as the walls. The floor was compiled of many furred rugs of varying shades of brown. Before she could finish filling her eyes with awe, she was interrupted.

"Ah, Minato-sama, Naruka-hime," an aged, gray fox with five tails rose from a bedding in a far off corner. He motioned for the two to sit before him, "It's a pleasure." He then stopped and sneezed three times, throwing his head back and forth quickly.

Minato bowed his head, "Hai, Odi-sama."

Naruka bowed her head and gave her greeting then sat on the furred floor. She rubbed her hands over the beautifully textured floor.

"Yes, I do believe I know why you are here," He then sat before them on his haunches, Naruka noticed a very large, white scar on his underbelly that had no hair surrounding it, "You, Naruka-hime, need help with your transformation." Naruka nodded, "Pray tell me kit, what have you done so far?"

Naruka gave a smirk, "I can grow hair on bits of my body, but, that's all though." She seemed a bit disappointed that that was all that she could do.

Odi flashed a foxy- sideways grin at her, "That is a great start Naruka-hime."

Naruka bowed her head in a thank you gesture. She knew that true gratitude is not said, but it is seen.

Wise Kit Odi tilted his head in a sign of amusement, "I can see what I have in my library, Minato-sama, please help me." Minato nodded and rose to follow the old fox.

Naruka stood too, "Excuse me Odi-sir, what can I do?" She then made to follow her elders.

One of Odi's tails wrapped around her wrist and lead Naruka to a low table, there was an open scroll on its surface, "Read this Naruka-hime, this scroll holds a very simple chakra exercise, it should be fairly easy for you to complete." He then bowed to Naruka and turned to make his way back to the bookshelf.

Naruka bowed her head and looked at the scroll, there were diagrams and words. Her mother and father have been teaching her to read and write so she didn't need any help from the adults. She began to read the parchment, then putting it into her own words, since some were to hard to decipher. '_First I take a leaf,'_ she picked up a large leaf from a pile on the table, _'Second I mold my chakra to my hand,'_ she sent a tiny amount of chakra to her hand, _'Last I turn my hand upside down and it should stick,'_ She flipped her hand over and the leaf stuck for a few seconds before falling to the ground. Naruka beamed in her accomplishment and tried again. Soon the little Princess was just doing it to amuse herself.

Minato was searching through the books and scrolls along side Wise Kit Odi. The aged fox had asked him to look for certain literature on the transformation from human to fox and vice versa. It was a kitsune book, written by Inari herself. She had intrusted it to Wise Kit Odi centuries ago. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw that the ancient fox had pulled a scroll from the bookshelf and began to open it. He shut it after reading the contents and looked towards Minato who scratched the back of his head sheepishly and chuckled in a 'heh heh' fashion.

**IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

A certain man by the name of Goku sneezed, scratched the back of his head and chuckled in a 'heh heh' fashion and resumed dodging many random house objects courteous of his wife.

"**GOHAN IS GOING TO COLLEGE!"**

**BACK TO THE NARUVERSE**

Minato looked back at the book shelf and the fist book he saw was the one he needed. The book was a burgundy with golden letters, it was so bright he wondered how he didn't see it sooner. The book translated to: **Transformations and Control** **vol. 1, **"I found it, Odi-sama," He then handed the book over to Odi who grabbed it with one of his tails. They then proceeded to turn around and looked at Naruka. They both saw a five year old girl with dozen of leaves sticking to her body. The two chuckled at her.

"What?" Naruka said defensively, "I ran out of room on my hands."

"You did perfect Naruka-hime," Odi said as he placed the scroll and book on the table. "Okay now Hime, we must become serious," He received a nod from Naruka. "Okay, This book contains the secrets of transformations and control. It was written by Inari-sama and is most definitely accurate to the tee." He then slipped into lecture mode, "Naruka, you are both part human and part fox. You are most unique. This transformation will take a long time to master, but, once you do master it, it will become natural."

Minato looked to his daughter and saw that she was hanging on Odi's every word. He spoke for a while on the subject before standing.

Odi grabbed the book with a tail and flipped through the pages with the other. He had found what he was looking for and put the book down. He then stated to shake, he lost his hair and the bones in his frame were shifting. Where there was once an old kitsune now stood a very old man who resembled father time. He coughed a few times and took a shaky step forward, smiling at the shocked faces of the other two. "You did not know I could do that did you?" He received a nod of 'no' from the two. "Well then, Princess Naruka," Odi chuckled, "Shall we begin?"

The next ten years would be one of sacrifice, but they, what's ten years to an immortal?

…

…

**Year One and Two (Naruka age 5-6)**

5:30am- 5:50am- Breakfast with Mother and Father

6:00am- 6:45am- Stretching and Meditation with Father

6:50am- 7:55am- Nin/Gen/Taijutsu theory with Father

8:00am- 8:45am- Chakra control and theory with Father

8:45am-9:50am- Fuin jutsu theories with Father

10:00am- 10:45am- Stretching and Meditation with Mother

10:45am- 11:30am- Kenjutsu theory with Mother

11:30am- 12:30pm- Yokai control and theory with Mother

12:30pm- 12:50pm- Lunch with Mother and Father

12:50pm- 2:00pm- Academics (history, science, writing, etc) with Mother and Father

2:00pm- 2:45pm- 2:00pm- Basic weapons training (kunai, shuriken , ninja wire etc) with Father

3:00pm- 5:00pm- Transformation training with Wise Kit Odi

5:00pm-5:30pm- Cool down with Wise Kit Odi (10 laps around the palace with 20lbs on each wrist and 40lbs on each leg followed by 20 laps in the river) Physical weights stay on.

7:00pm- Dinner

8:00pm- Sleep

**-Third day into training-**

"Daddy?" Naruka asked her father as they did their morning exercises. Both switching positions into a downward dog.

Minato looked to his daughter, "Yes hon?"

Naruka switched in position from a downward dog into a split, "Why doesn't Mommy get up and train with us?" She held the split, "She eats breakfast with us then goes back to bed."

Minato chuckled nervously, he looked towards the large door of the training room. He was hoping his wife couldn't hear, "Your mother," He whispered and leaned closer, "Isn't a morning fox."

Minato heard a roar, well, more like a load yawn from his mate, "I heard that."

Minato sweat dropped and Naruka giggled. She loved her Mommy and Daddy, they were too silly sometimes.

...She changed positions.

…

…

**Year Three and Four (Naruka age 7-8)**

5:10am- 5:25am- Breakfast with Mother and Father

5:30am- 6:25am- Stretching and Meditation with Father

6:25am- 7:45am- Nin/Gen/Taijutsu Katas and exercises with Father

8:00am- 8:50am- Chakra control with Father

8:55am-9:40am- Beginners and Intermediate Fuinjutsu and theory with Father

9:40am- 10:20am- low ranked jutsu with Father

10:30am- 10:55am- Stretching and Meditation with Mother

10:55am- 11:30am- Kenjutsu Katas and exercises with Mother

11:35am- 12:30pm- Yokai control with Mother

12:30pm- 1:40pm- Strategy with politics and law with Mother and Father

1:45pm- 2:05pm- Lunch with Mother and Father

2:05pm- 2:45pm- Target practice, tracking and trapping with Father

2:45pm- 3:30pm- Beginner Combination Kit jutsu using Tarrlok and Bolin with Mother

3:30pm- 4:50pm- **Blood Manipulation** theory and katas with Mother

5:00pm- 7:00pm- Transformation Control and Transformation jutsu with Wise Kit Odi

7:00pm-7:30pm- Cool down with Wise Kit Odi (25 laps around the palace with 40lbs on each wrist and 80lbs on each leg followed by 40 laps in the river) Physical weights stay on.

8:00pm- Dinner with Mother and Father

9:00pm- Sleep

**-7 year old Naruka-**

Naruka studiedthe pictures in her hands, these were the pictures of her Daddy's precious people. He kept them close to his heart, literally, they were kept in the left pocket in his Jonin vest.

"Tell me about them, Naruka-chan," Her father asked of her.

Naruka pushed a strand of her straightening curls behind her ear and answered her father, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, aka, the Professor also given the title 'Kami of Shinobi' during war time. He was your predecessor and your sensei's Master. He is the successor of the Second Hokage, Tobirama-sama. His rival, Danzo Shimura, is not to be trusted at any cost. His three students led on to become the Three Legendary Sennin."

She paused and looked to her father, when she received a nod she switched pictures, "Jiraiya or the Legendary Gama Sage. He was given that title because he was able to control nature chakra with the help of the toads, Ma and Pa, who are also his summons.

"He, along with his teammates, Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru-teme, challenged the Raikage to battle and as genin were able to hold their own. The Raikage was impressed and gave them the title of Sennin of the Leaf. One of his teammates, Orochimaru-teme, defected from Konoha, Jiraiya now has the largest spy network in the elemental nations searching for him and gaining information on other nations and criminal organizations. He was your sensei and is my Godfather. Also, he is known as a super pervert and writes Icha Icha Paradise."

A tick mark appeared on her mother's forehead at the though of that little orange book. She was flattered that he would use her for his inspiration but one book was a little too explicit and it pissed her off. The man had watched her make love to her mate for the first time! When she found out he was lucky he was in Lightning Country because if he were in Fire country he would have been beaten all the way to Lightning Country, "Jiraiya," She seethed through her clenched teeth.

**In Tea Country**

There was a man peeking over a hot spring wall, he was writing furiously into his notebook when all of a sudden-

|-ACHOO-|

-every female in the vicinity honed in on him like a radar and then came at him full force, and with a vengeance, ready and willing to kill any pervert-peeper in the immediate area. Jiraiya could go toe to toe with the worlds most ferocious criminals but could not beat a horde of civilian women. He cried anime tears as he ran for his life.

**Back to the Kingdom of Inari**

Naruka switched pictures after receiving a nod from her father, "Kakashi Hatake was your genin student along with Rin Inuzuka and Obito Uchiha. He was given the name the 'copy cat ninja' due to the single Sharingann eye that was given to him by the death of Obito Uchiha, implanted by Rin Inuzuka. He is also known as the man who has copied a thousand jutsu.

"He covers seventy-five percent of his face and wears multiple masks. He eye smiles to show that he either doesn't trust you or he is up to no good and sometimes when he is embarrassed. He has a signature jutsu he created, the **Chidori**, and he uses substitution frequently in battle and carries an inflatable log with him on his person at all times. He believes greatly in teamwork, and now for the past seven years has been know to be consistently late. Also he is a major pervert who reads Icha Icha."

Kurama's tick mark reappeared and it was at full force. Kakashi was the 'explicit' book's biggest fan. Kurama still could not believe the nerve of Jiraiya.

Naruka smiled and switched pictures...

…

…

**Year Five, Six, Seven and Eight (Naruka age 9-12)**

4:00am- 4:10am- Breakfast with Mother and Father

4:15am- 5:50am- Stretching and Meditation with Father

5:50am- 6:10am- Nin/Gen/Taijutsu Training with Father

6:10am- 6:55am- Chakra control with Father

6:55am-7:45am- Advanced Fuinjutsu with Father

7:50am- 8:40am- Sage Arts and elemental jutsu with Father

8:40am- 9:10am- **Rasengan** and **Hirashin** with Father

9:15am- 9:50am- Stretching and Meditation with Mother

9:50am- 10:50am- Kenjutsu training with Mother (First actual sword)

10:50am- 11:25am- Yokai control with Mother (up to five tails)

11:25am- 12:10pm- Advanced Combination Kit jutsu using Tarrlok and Bolin with Mother

12:10pm- 1:15pm- Genjutsu/ Demonic Genjutsu with Mother

1:20pm- 2:20pm- **Blood Manipulation** training with Mother

2:20pm- 2:40pm- Lunch with Mother and Father

2:50pm- 3:50pm- Academics (Monday, Wednesday, and Friday)

- Survival training (Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday)

3:50pm- 4:50pm- Sparring with Father

4:50pm- 5:40pm- Sparring with Mother

6:00pm- 7:00pm- Transformation Control and Transformation jutsu with Wise Kit Odi

7:00pm-7:40pm- Cool down with Wise Kit Odi (80 laps around the village with 100lbs on each wrist and 200lbs on each leg and 100 laps in the river) Physical weights stay on.

8:00pm- Dinner

9:00pm- Sleep

**-9 year old Naruka-**

"Okay Naruka, envision the blood in your opponent's body," Kurama commanded her daughter, "The art of **Blood Manipulation** is ruthless. In turn, you must be ruthless." She circled her daughter, checking her form.

Naruka concentrated on the man in front of her. Her mother had taken him from a prison in Iwa. Like her mother and father, she too, did not hold Iwa ninja in high regard. Her father had taken her a few times to the other world as... field trips or what not, and they were always nasty.

Anyways, Naruka refused to use **Blood Manipulation** on her people, so her mother had to resort to kidnapping people in the middle of the night, returning them in the morning, or whenever they were done with training. She focused again and looked at the blindfolded man.

She felt his blood with her energy, it was very intimate and it aroused her sexuality. It made her feel very powerful, and lusty. She shivered. She moved her arms in resemblance to suiton-like katas. The man's body began to contort, his arms went akimbo, his back fell into a bow, he was on his knees and his back twisted. She focused and she was able to twist his wrist until a POP was heard. She splintered his wrist. He tried to scream but nothing but a gargle came out. Naruka pulled more on his blood and lifted him a foot off the ground. He was gurgling even more now and crying like a very pathetic little piece of scum.

"Perfect Naruka-chan, keep it up like this," Her mother praised her and she smiled. Her daughter, like she, was a natural at **Blood Manipulation** and was making her mother proud. "Baby, knock him out," She made this command sweet, she never needed to raise her voice at her daughter, Naruka was always obedient. She knew she would be able to one day let her go on her own without the worry others had of there children.

Naruka concentrated for a split second on the man's brain and he fell limp. She let him fall to the ground and looked to her mother's praising eyes. "Next week we will be working on controlling his movements. You can make them do many, many things Naruka-chan, anything you want." There was a suggestive glint to her meaning and Naruka saw it.

Naruka smiled and thought of how easy this would be going to the other world, the human world, using **Blood Manipulation** to take everyone out. She quickly destroyed that idea from her mind and remembered what her father had told her once,

_'A ninja never should rely on a single way of attack. An opponent would catch on and they will kill you. You would be dead.'_

…

…

**Year Nine and Ten (Naruka age 13-15)**

(Sunday and Thursday are off days.)

4:50am- Breakfast with Mother and Father

5:00am- Stretching, Meditation and Chakra control with Father

6:00am- Sparring with Father

7:00am- Training with Tarrlok and Bolin

8:00am- Stretching, Meditation and Yokai control (eight tails) with Mother

9:00am- Sparring with Mother

10:00am- Medical Ninjutsu and herbs with Wise Kit Odi

11:00am- Anatomy and Biology with Wise Kit Odi

12:00pm- Politics and law with Wise Kit Odi

1:00pm- Lunch/ Free time

2:00pm- Sparring using Tarrlok and Bolin with Father

4:00pm- Sparring using Tarrlok and Bolin with Mother

5:00pm- 5:30pm- Cool down with Wise Kit Odi

5:30pm-6:30pm- Training little kits with Wise Kit Odi: Nanai; Kongor; Lapis; Denear; Zebic; Erincrt 

6:30pm- Philosophy and theory with Wise Kit Odi

7:00pm- Shogi/ Go/ Chess- games of strategy with Wise Kit Odi

8:00pm- Dinner with Mother and Father

10:00pm- Sleep

**-Naruka age 15/ present time-**

"_I take my knight and slay your queen." _

"_I take my bishop to slay your knight." _

"_I take my castle to slay your knight."_

"_My pawn took your castle."_

"_A necessary sacrifice, check." _

"_No you don't, my king slays your bishop." _

"_I move, check." _

"_I move."_

"_I move, check."_

"_I move."_

"_I move, check."_

"_I move."_

"_I move, check."_

"_I move."_

"_I move, check."_

"_Okay, we are getting nowhere, I call a stalemate."_

"_I agree, neither side was to waver any time soon."_

"_Naruka-hime,"_ Wise Kit Odi addressed the woman before him with a calculating look in her eyes, _"I am old and hungry, I must go to eat."_

"_We could use more company at the table,"_ Naruka rose on all fours in her fox form. She looked like an overgrown fox with gold earrings and a plated tiara. Her fur was red but could change color at her whim. Her claws were made of gold just like her sharp canines. Her eyes were blue-silver and were outlined with black, like eyeliner.

"_Thank you, I would much appreciate that Princess Naruka,"_ Odi bowed to the Princess who looked towards Tarrlok and spoke to him in the fox language of body movements and noises. Tarrlok rose and came to her side, Bolin, the fox-ferret came bounding behind him.

"_We are bringing the younger foxes to the dinner with us." _Naruka turned to exit Odi's cave and walk the familiar path down the face of the cliff. She jumped down to touch the soft earth beneath her. She then began her trek into town.

...

Everyone stopped what they were doing to bow to her, she was always flattered because she had told them on multiple occasions that there was no need to drop what they were doing to simply bow to her. They had asked why not, that they chose to do so because she was their most beloved Princess.

Naruka walked up to a slight rise in the ground and scratched on the door. A moment later a large black fox answered. The fox was over joyed top see the Princess. _"Princess Naruka,"_ The kitsune exclaimed with a yip and stiffening of his body language, _"It is a pleasure, Kongor should be inside." _The fox turned and called for Kongor. The very large kit came running to the entrance.

"_Naruka-sensei, are we doing super secret training tonight?!"_ The over excited fox yipped with a gleam in it's eyes.

"_No, no, Kongor. I am inviting you and your families to a dinner."_ She then addressed the father, "Come at eight thirty sir," She then lifted her chin above the other fox's in a sign of dominance and respect to her citizen. The fox licked her chin and stepped back showing that he has recognized her dominance and respectfully answered.

She turned to leave with a happy yip from the father fox at the door way. She made her way to the homes of Lapis, Nanai, Denear, Zebic, and Erincrt. They were all invited to the wonderful feast that was being prepared in the light of Naruka's departure to the Human world.

…

The large table encompassed the room from wall to wall.

Naruka was seated in her fox form just across from her mother and father, her father in a fox form- blond and large, with a spiky mess between his fox ears. To her right was Wise Kit Odi, She loved the old Kitsune with all her heart and then some. To her left was Tarrlok with an excited, yet very respectable, Bolin next to him. Next to her mother were all the families of her charges.

First was Kongor, the largest of the kits sitting along side his even larger mother and father. They were well groomed and they were minding their manners. Kongor was all brown except a white patch over his right eye that ended at his impressive maw. He was strong and sturdy, like the earth, this made him unique to the **Earth Jutsu**.

Next was Nanai, the thinnest of her kitsune charges. She was sitting with her equally thin parents. They were a happy family with nothing in them but positive energy. Nanai was a light green fox with longer than normal ears and a thin tail, making it easier to glide through the air with her **Wind Jutsu**.

Sitting across from them, next to Bolin, was Lapis and her family, who were quiet and collected. Lapis was a blue fox with long, white whiskers on her snout. Her whiskers helped her 'see' when she dove long distances under water. The depth making it quite difficult to see her surroundings. Her affinity for water allowed her to adjust rather quickly to **Water Jutsu**.

Next to them was Denear and his family, they were very quiet, like Lapis and her family and quite small compared to the other foxes at the table. They were white with black rings all over their bodies. They had very large ears that had black tips, similar to that of a desert fox. When threatened they rolled up their ears tightly and let loose an ear splitting sound that could render their predators deaf. This made it quite easy for him to be taught **Sound Jutsu**.

Across from Denear was Zebic and his family of bright red foxes. They were _Very_ hot tempered, but, such happy individuals. Zebic's personality earned him the nickname of 'Hot Head' from Naruka. She only used it when she was upset with him, which wasn't very often, no one would dare to purposefully anger the Princess. This temper of his made him a perfect candidate for the **Fire**** Jutsu**.

At the end of the table was Erincrt with his mother and sister. Naruka had found out early in their training that Erincrt's father had been skinned by poachers. They skinned his body and left the rest of him to rot! Naruka had been so angry and mournful for her student that she had spent most of a week punching and kicking things everywhere. No one! And she meant _no one_ brought harm to any of her citizens. Erincrt was a sad kit, but when happy, he was _very _unpredictable and prankish. His unpredictable nature made Naruka -and later Wise Kit Odi- want to train him in **Lightning Jutsu. **

Naruka saw a waiter fox with two tails holding a tray above himself, making his way towards the table, he bowed to the occupants and turned to leave after he set down the food. Everyone was ready to begin eating before Naruka called out to the waiter in a soft yip, when he turned she gave signals to the fox with her body, the language spoke, "Please do leave extra in the kitchen, I wish to dine with you all later." The fox was ecstatic, bowed and ran towards the swinging kitchen door to tell his fellow co-workers.

Naruka turned to her mother who gave a nod and lifted her glass, "I wish to give a toast," She began, _"To my daughter, may she slay the evil humans and restore peace among our kind!" _And with that said they began to eat and have small talk, when the eating was done Naruka went to the servants and continued the party. There was much merriment throughout the night that she seemed a bit disappointed at the notion of having to leave her people.

It was nearly one in the morning when she went to her sleeping quarters. She had just started brushing her long, red hair when her mother walked in.

"Hello, Momma," Naruka greeted as she handed her brush to her mother.

Kurama smiled and silently brushed her daughter's hair. When she spoke it was a bit detached, "Have you made the seals to transport your room?"

Naruka looked at her room from the mirror, it was definitely a sight to behold. The room was excessively large, it could fit more then about a hundred people with their arms spread wide and still not touch one another. There wasn't a ceiling and the night sky could be seen. The floor was the healthiest shade of green grass. There were a few patches of exotic orchids and many dandelions. Towards the center stood a small yet beautiful waterfall that ran into white rocks in a riverbed. Magic was what Wise Kit Odi had told her that made the water recycle itself against gravity. In the center of the riverbed was an island of the same lustrous grass and on the left of said island was a Sakura tree in full bloom. The pinkened flowers had grown and some had fallen into the water. In the center of the island was a fuuinjutsu symbol of 'transport'. Yes it was definitely a sight to behold. "Yes Momma." Naruka answered.

Kurama continued to brush her daughter's long, flowing hair, "Good," She paused and looked into Naruka's eyes from the mirror, "Please recite what your mission in the human world is." She then continued her brushing.

Naruka was silent for a moment collecting her thoughts before she spoke. She looked up at her mother and said, "My mission is my first royal act as a Princess and one day, hopefully one day long from now, successor as a Kyuubi. I am to seek and destroy all the poaching organizations, save our kin from the horrible humans that practice this poaching. The horrible ones who do it from some sick and twisted sport die a grizzly death. Those foxes that are saved have the option of being housed with me within my transported room. I am to also," She paused and took a long and shaken breath then continued, "I am also to bury all the lives lost, be it whole bodies, mutilated bodies, furs or even _stuffed _kin." She then inhaled, then exhaled. She just could not believe that this could ever happen to her citizens.

"And how are you to sneak around the elemental nations undetected?" Kurama asked her daughter as she placed the brush in her hand.

"By becoming a Shinobi of Konoha of course."

**dun dun dun...**

**Ya'll already knew that she was going to be a shinobi of Konoha but I didn't really know how to end this chapter, it was already a bit lengthy.**

**I am currently working on the eleventh chapter for Team Jinchuuriki: Village Hidden in Darkness. But, due to the use of only my left hand it is taking a while. I put a pencil, eraser side down, into my cast in hopes of being able to type better. It only succeeded in pissing me off...**

**I also changed Tarlock to Tarrlok. In case you hadn't noticed. If you did then... here's a cookie.**

**Well I will be seeing you... or not... you know hah!**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurama's Child**

**chapter four.**

**Whoo already chapter four! Well I'm still writing this. I found out that running and jumping around like an idiot outside is a good way to write battle scenarios.**

**...or spraining your ankle...**

**I'm givin out a hollar to my peeps, my main com padres who've supported me with this story...**

**...all four of you.**

**silence**

**Well anyways, ONWARD**

Chapter 4

Naruka ducked under a left hook from Minato and blocked a right knee with her forearm. She then countered with an elbow to Minato's ribs, but her father just pushed it away with his left.

Naruka ducked low to the ground and swept out at Minato's legs, but the man jumped over it and lashed out with his left fist, but Naruka tilted her head and let the fist go past her. She grabbed it, turned and flipped Minato onto his back before smashing her foot on Minato's face.

At least that would've been what had happened if Minato hadn't rolled to the side and thrown a kunai at Naruka. Naruka brought out her own and blocked the kunai with her's before lunging at Minato.

The two clashed with kunai for about thirty seconds with neither really having a disadvantage, before Minato jumped back with a smirk on his face.

"My daughter, you have grown exquisitely in our training. I have no doubt you will shake the human realm to is very foundations." Minato beamed in fatherly pride at his daughter's strength. "That is enough for today love, you pass my test. Now you must pass your mother's test before you are ready to leave for Konoha." He then put away his kunai.

Naruka bowed to her father, "Thank you Daddy," She then smiled and shushened away to her mother in a puff of smoke.

"Good luck baby," Minato said as he left to go home, a young fox at his feet.

…

Naruka caught her mother's fist and Kurama caught hers. Naruka struggled and pulled free. She jumped back just as Kurama's fist launched at inhuman speed. Kurama's chakra enhanced punch made contact with the ground and sent a wave of spider webbed cracks along its surface. She stood and turned just in time to dodge Naruka's furious combination attack. Her fist passed by Kurama's face and her heal scraped the side of her mother's knee.

Kurama smirked at Naruka's small victory of grazing the great and powerful Kyuubi in hand to hand combat. It was short lived when one of Tarrlok's tails came down and forced her to dodge to the left, right into Naruka's awaiting hay maker. Naruka punched her mother in the face and watched as she poofed into a log. Her mother, the almighty and all powerful Kyuubi just used a substitution, and with a log at that!

Naruka gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and listened, she then snapped her eyes open to the right and saw her mother inches from her, barely dodging the kick that made contact with her foot. Naruka yelped and staggered back, it hurt like hell.

Bolin then came flying in a flame of white hot fire, all the while screaming like a Super Saiyan powering up with a squeaky voice.

**IN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

A certain man by the name of Goku sneezed, scratched the back of his head and chuckled in a 'heh heh' fashion and resumed dodging many random house objects courteous of his wife.

"**I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TURN OUR SON INTO A DELINQUINT!"**

"But Gohan needs to help defeat Cell!" He plead to his wife as a television set made contact with his face.

**BACK TO THE NARUVERSE**

Kurama dodged Bolin and turned in time to see Naruka and Tarrlok spinning in a gatsuga fashion inches from her. She smacked them away and the two dug into the ground upturning the grass and dirt.

"You pass Hime," Kurama called as she saw her daughter's hands halt the forming jutsu while still laying on the ground. Kurama smiled at the look on her daughter's face as she walked towards her, "Let's go, You three have a very long journey ahead of you."

Naruka stood and adjusted the gloves on her hands and followed her mother. It was time to leave the Kingdom of Inari.

…

The good bye ceremony was huge. Everyone was there. As she followed her mother and father to the center of the kingdom she stopped at a frequented vendor's stand filled with hot and fresh cinnamon buns, she took one and placed a plucked chicken from her scroll on the table. The two foxes from her childhood smiled and bowed to her, they were a lot healthier and happier. Naruka bowed her head in acknowledgment and continued her path with Tarrlok and Bolin to the center of the Kingdom.

As she approached she saw Wise Kit Odi sitting in front of the tall pedestal and smiled, "Good bye my friend."

"Good bye Hime." The old fox then bowed deeply to her and stepped aside.

Naruka stopped in front of her mother and smiled, "I love you Momma."

Her mother held her tight and sighed, "I love you too baby." She then whispered into her ear, "Remember baby, human men can be easily manipulated, you are a vixen Naruka-chan, use your gift of seduction to get what you need without violence." She then kissed her daughter's cheek. "Then, you kill those fox hunting bastards."

Naruka turned to her father who was crying, "My babies all grown up," He embraced her, "Remember," he whispered, "Daddy loves you," he then kissed Naruka's cheek and smiled, "and I am so proud of you. Fifteen and out to save your people." He then leaned back with a large and bright smile, "Tell the old man hello for me, and my sensei. Tell Kakashi to stop being late too."

Naruka allowed a tear to roll the path of her beautiful face, "I will do that Daddy." She then wiped her tear. "I love you both," She then turned back with Tarrlok and Bolin, "I LOVE ALL MY PEOPLE!" The crowd then erupted into a wave of sound as Naruka and her companions left in a spectacular flash of light.

**Outskirts of Konoha**

Naruka opened her eyes and saw nothing but trees, the largest trees ever at that. She sat up and looked all around her. She spotted Tarrlok and Bolin, who were sprawled out a few feet away. She sniffed the air and smelt old, but still traceable, human scent trails. Standing to dust herself off, she looked down at the outfit she was wearing. Her mother said it was one of her favorites, perfect for flexibility, and seduction. She smirked.

Naruka wore one _very _revealing attire. She had a white and sky blue cloth that wrapped her chest and draped down her left arm to just below her elbow. Her left hand was wrapped with brown leather to protect her from callouses when using her sword. Her rather large breasts were propped up by two brown, leather straps. Her right arm was bare of cloth but had a leather, fingerless glove and a gold band just below her shoulder. Her belly button had a small diamond stud showing through the top.

The most revealing part of her state of dress was what she wore to cover her nether regions. Nothing but a white pair of underwear. At her hips was her belt with the dream catcher Inari-sama gave to her on her right hip and a gold plate on her left hip filled with intricate designs. Attached to her belt was the same cloth that wrapped her breasts. It trailed to just above her right knee and was held by a gold band, it covered absolutely nothing. At her feet were a pair of gold shinobi styled sandals.

Her hair was a bright red and reached below her mid thigh, nearly touching her knees. It was trying to be held back by a bun with long, sharp chopsticks. Her tiara was on her forehead and the red ruby gave a soft glow. Her ears were filled with six piercings, instead of just gauges, she wore small gold hoops with them.

She looked over at Tarrlok and saw him sway to his feet, the earring in his left ear moved with him. He stood and Bolin squeaked and jumped to his feet. They both walked up to their Princess and helped her to her feet.

Naruka sniffed the air and 'saw' with her nose the direction the scent trails went. She then lept into the trees and jumped off along side Tarrlok with Bolin riding his back.

They ran and jumped for a few minutes before stopping behind a tree. Naruka fixed her underwear. She looked up at the gates with joy and excitement. She stood and schooled her features, "Are you ready?"

"_Yes, Naruka-hime," _Tarrlok spoke with his body, his multiple tails came together as one. Bolin jumped from Tarrlok's shoulder blades and landed at Naruka's feet and squeaked out his yes.

Naruka turned and set her sights on two handsome young guards.

She smirked. Easy.

**Konoha Gates**

Izumo Kamizuki tried to move the hair from in front of his eyes. He was tired; Konoha had another slow day and he was just trying to survive the grueling summer heat Konoha is known for. Sadly the Village Hidden in the Leaves- known for its large abundance of trees- doesn't have a single tree by the south gate. Not even a small fern.

Kotetsu Hagane was adjusting the bandage on his nose for the one hundredth time, wishing for something interesting to happen. His wish was answered in the form of the most sexually appealing woman he had ever seen. She was riveting! She was glowing!

"Izumo," He whispered to his partner, "Izumo!"

"Hm," Was all he got.

"You, you see what I see?"

"Mhm, about 5'4'', long red hair, sexy legs, wearing only underwear, yep," Izumo held up the hair in his face to soak in the beauty.

The woman of beauty walked ever closer to the hypnotized men. Time was _crawling_. She took a finger nail and ran it over Kotetsu's bandage, "Excuse me, but, may I please go to see the Hokage?"

"Uh, uh," Kotetsu lost his words at her arousing touch. His face burned with an unhealthy red.

She smiled at him and looked to Izumo, "Is there anything I need to enter?" She then tugged at Izumo's chunin vest and licked her lower lip.

"Uhm, oh, yes," Izumo rattled, "Papers. You need, you need papers."

The beautiful woman frowned, "I'm sorry," She let go and took a small step back and tossed her hair in her arms in an embarrassed fashion, "I hadn't realized."

Kotetsu snapped out of his stupor, "Ma'am, we, we need to see some papers, that's all." He swallowed a lump in his throat he hadn't know was there.

"Well, you see," She leaned in close towards the two, "Once the Hokage see's me, he will know _exactly_ who I am."

"I'm sorry but we could send someone to get him for you," Izumo said quietly to the beautifully delectable woman. Her gaze made him feel _very _small.

"Can someone take me to him? He's my great-god-father," She crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

The two guards were shocked, "Wh-what?" Izumo stuttered out.

"Could I go to him please?" She seemed to have a twinkle in her eye,"_Please_?"

"Uhm, I'll take you to him," Kotetsu mumbled out.

She squeaked and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his chair, "Yay, Come on!" She then pulled Kotetsu away. "Bu bye" She yelled back to Izumo.

"Awe man." Izumo cried with anime tears, "Kotetsu!"

…

Walking through the streets of Konoha was a fun experience. Naruka never knew just how stunning she was. Plus with every step grass and the occasional flower grew. Everyone, man, woman, and young human stopped and stared. It was truly a rush.

Naruka was latched onto the man from the gates arm. Swaying her hips as she walked. She could smell the nervousness rolling off of him, "My name is Naruka."

The man was a bit surprised with the introduction, "I'm uh, well, my names Kotetsu."

She giggled at Kotetsu's nervousness. "Is Jiji-san near the center of the village?" Naruka asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes, if you mean Hokage-sama that is." She could feel within herself that this man was aroused. She bit her lip at this sensation. Naruka giggled again.

She looked around and saw a jonin bar, one man stuck out with the mask, Kakashi Hatake. She smiled and pulled Kotetsu closer to her and whispered, "Is that Sharingan Kakashi?"

"Uhm," He looked out and saw Kakashi, "Yes that is."

Naruka smiled at Kakashi's expression, as if he knew her once. He then shushened away in a puff of white smoke.

After walking for a few more minutes Naruka looked to the rooftop adjacent from her and Kotetsu and saw Tarrlok with Bolin riding his shoulders. The Princess made a signal to him with her fingers, 'stay close.' They then vanished out of sight, not far, she could still smell them near.

"Here's the Hokage's tower," Kotetsu said drawing back her attention.

Naruka looked at the building before her. It wasn't very big, well, compared to her palace she grew up in, it was relatively small. There were many people running in and out, mostly ninja. For such an important building this place hadn't a single bit of gold, silver, or even bronze. She then remembered these were people, not foxes, they weren't attracted to shiny things such as gold, silver and bronze. She looked to the man next to her.

The Princess pulled on Kotetsu's arm, "Come on! I wanna see Jiji-san."

"Yes ma'am," He allowed her to pull on him, enjoying this while it lasted. Poor Izumo.

…

**With the Hokage**

"Oh, Hokage-sama," A young and busty brunette woman, naked and perky, cooed into the old shinobi's ear, "You are a very naughty man."

"No, you're naughty," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

She responded by pressing her large, bare breasts to his chest, leaning from the top of the large desk, pushing paperwork off as she moaned, "Jiji-san, wake up," She stroked his face gently as he groaned a bit.

"No way you little minks you." He nudged her neck and tweaked her nipples causing her to moan and throw back her head.

"Wake up Jiji-san," The brunette then began to shake him. Now yelling to the leader, "WAKE UP!" Now shaking him harder, "OLDMAN!"

Sarutobi took a startled breath as his eyes began to focus. There was a red blur, his eyes focused more and saw a large pair of breasts in his face, "Oh my," He whispered.

"Jiji-san! It's me Naruka!" The breasts yelled with vigor.

"Whoa, I did not know you ladies could talk," Hiruzen stated as he stared at them longer and more focused.

"Look up silly," They giggled.

He looked up and saw a very beautiful face, "Who?" Was all he could ask. But, he knew who.

She continued to giggle at her great-god-father, "Princess Naruka."

The old man's eyes began to grow as he stared, "Little Naru?" His vision became misty as he was overcome with emotion.

"Yep, the one and only," The Princess was then overcome by a bone crushing hug. After a few minutes the hug softened and Hiruzen whispered into the woman's hair, fingers lightly touching her soft skin, "Little Naru, you're finally here." He stifled a snort of happiness as she giggled some more.

Kotetsu, feeling a bit out of place spoke, "So she doesn't need papers?"

Sarutobi had a dead panned expression, "No Kotetsu, not this time." Hiruzen then turned back to Naruka, "Please, hold out your hands."

Naruka smiled and complied. Though, she was a bit disappointed when he placed a jar of dirt into her palms, "Yes?"

The Hokage chuckled, "Please, make something grow."

Naruka sighed and did as was asked with the jar of dirt. Vines quickly began to grow made simply from Naruka's energy.

The old man's smile grew, "Always amazing. You know this jar of dirt's been in my desk for ten years. It's been here waiting for you."

Naruka was at a loss for words. That was so sweet.

"You must be very strong now Princess. You know being trained by the two most powerful people in the world. You know that is only a handful of people," Saritobi stated, "Now I imagine you wish to become a shinobi, no?"

Naruka stared at the man then smirked, "Of course Jiji-san."

Kotetsu coughed, feeling left out, like a third wheel.

"Oh, right," Hiruzen said sheepishly, "You are dismissed."

The chunin sighed, bowed and turned to leave. "WAIT!" Naruka yelled running up to him, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek slowly in a very seductive manner, "I'll be seeing you, Kotetsu-kun."

Kotetsu blushed and walked out the door, "You are most welcome Naruka-hime." It was bragging time. '_Izumo is going to hate the next few shifts.'_

Naruka turned to the old Hokage and asked, "Do you know why I am here?"

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and picked up his pipe, "I believe it has to do with the newest sport humans are participating in. Fox hunting was it?" Naruka growled and hunched her shoulders in a menacing and intimidating way. Hurizen raised his eyebrow from her display. "I take it as a yes."

"Yeah, and I'm going to take them out one at a time. Jiji-san, I need a team that will excel in stealth and assassination as well as strategy." Naruka relaxed her shoulders and returned to a less menacing but still serious nature.

"Well at the academy there are a few hopefuls. Now let me think," Sarutobi puffed on his tobacco pipe for a few moments thinking, "Yes. I do believe I know the perfect candidates for your team."

"Could you tell me?" Naruka pouted, "Pretty _please_?"

Hiruzen seemed to falter a bit but held his shaky ground, cursing Naruka-hime's mother, "I'm sorry Naruka-hime, no can do. You're going to have to wait like everybody else. I want you at the academy for team placements tomorrow." The Hokage paused, "You came the day before the team placements?"

Naruka smiled, "That's right, I don't need the academy, I have my father and mother to teach me." Naruka then remembered something, "Oh, and my Daddy says hello."

Hiruzen smiled, he really liked this one.

…

"And that's what happened," Naruka said to her two best fox friends.

Tarrlok moved his body and yipped a few times, saying, "T_hat sounded more fun then what_ I_ did. Just down the road,' _Tarrlok turned and Bolin pointed, _'There is a memorial stone. Kakashi Hatake was just standing in front of it doing nothing. The only thing he did was mention his teammates names and stood there for over an hour."_

"Oh my poor babies." Naruka said scooping them into her embrace, "Let's go to the woods, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be very fun." Naruka bit her lip in anticipation. She just could not wait to find out who her two- _very male_- teammates would be.

When she reached the treeline she ran up the length of a tree, vines growing wildly in her excitement, "Oh, this is going to be such an adventure," She glanced at Tarrlok. "I don't think we should transport my room here though, it doesn't feel right love."

Tarrlok nodded, "Y_ou are indeed correct. There is something happening here- something very wrong, my fox senses are going off."_ After running and jumping for a short distance Tarrlok stopped and looked to his right. By the tree was that same winy human he had to watch for an agonizing hour.

"Hello, Naru-chan," He said with an eye smile.

Naruka smirked and strutted over to him, thanking Inari-sama for another male encounter, "Hello Kakashi-kun," She gently touched Kakashi's hand, "Is there possibly something I could help you with?"

Kakashi began to sweat, he knew just how this would end, he had played Naruka's mother, Kurama, in this dangerous game and lost every time. Vixens were a natural at seduction. Why the hell was he here unprepared? "Naru-hime, you look just like your mother."

Naruka smiled slightly, "Thank you." She then bit the right side of her lower lip, "I've heard so much about you from father." She looked Kakashi in his lone eye, "Do you mind? I mean, could I please see your other eye?" She tapped his forehead protector with her nail, holding in her squeal. This was so exciting.

Kakashi smiled nervously, "This is quite unexpected, but I guess I could humor you Princess." Kakashi raised his headband and saw the expression on her beautiful face. She seemed to have mixed emotions, "Is there something wrong?" Kakashi mentally smacked himself, why the hell was he feeling so self conscious all of a sudden? Like her opinion mattered? Oh yeah, he was losing.

"I already knew it was the Sharingann but, my mother said that the Sharingann wielders are the Uchiha. I know how you got it, from Obito, but father said that he was a very nice person. Not your run of the mill, prissy pants Uchiha. I don't know if I should just trust my instincts or kill them all now and get it all over with."

Kakashi smiled a creepy eye smile, his Sharingann eye not moving, "Well, though it is rare, there are some Uchiha who aren't ass's."

Naruka got back into her playish ways, "Oh, so you would know?"

The Uchiha were alive and as thriving as ever. He and the Hokage were looking into them, there was something not right. Eight years ago there was a rumor of a coop but it never panned out so the massacre was called to a halt by the Hokage. Ever since that night they have been like mice to a hawk. The Hokage watching their every move. "Well, you'll just have to meet one and decide for yourself." Kakashi then saw in advance what Naruka was going to do-thanks to his Sharingann- and blushed slightly.

Naruka slowly raised her hand to Kakashi's face and traced his lips through his mask ending at the tip of his chin. She pulled her hand back and smiled, "I should be going Kakashi-kun. But, before I go, my father said to stop being so late." She winked and watched him lower his hiete. She kissed his cheek, turning to run through the trees, Tarrlok and Bolin in toe.

Kakashi let out a held breath, _'Damn, She is quite the woman. Kami forbid the one's who fall prey to her.' _Kakashi then giggled to himself, he wanted to be one of those 'one's'.

…

Naruka and her loyal subjects came upon an uprooted tree, she heard yelling and screaming coming not to far from there. She looked to Tarrlok, "Stay."

She turned to the commotion and jumped a few trees before coming onto the most unusual sight. There was a boy with long brown hair in a white Kimono, not unusual. There was a pretty girl with buns and a Chinese styled shirt and pants, again, not unusual. There was a man in a green spandex jumpsuit with orange leg warmers, a bowl shaped haircut with bushy eyebrows and a large nose. That was weird. What was the weirdest was the boy next to him, possibly sixteen, with the same exact style of dress except he had the largest eyes she has ever seen, almost comical, they made him look owlish... It made him look ABSOLUTLY ADORIABLE!

Naruka listened to their loud conversation,

"LEE! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY! NEJI! TEN TEN! JOIN IN THE MERRIMENT!" The sensei yelled. His other male charge just stared disinterested at him. The female smiled slightly and gave a weak 'whoo hoo'.

Naruka looked at the pained expression on the sensei's face and the adorable clone. She then thought of something her father told her and smiled, she jumped from the trees and yelled, "THE WILL OF FIRE BURNS BRIGHTLY IN THE NEW GENERATION," She swayed her hips and strutted her stuff looking irresistibly adorable.

The first to react was Lee, running to her at break neck speed, "Fair maiden! Your beauty is like the sun, bright and glorious. Your words are like the deer, quick and graceful. And your delicate hands have stolen my heart."

Everyone expected this human to smack Lee who had the woman in his arms, held inches from the ground. They did not expect this.

"Oh I am flattered and greatly accept your words. You too are like the sun. But you are like the lion, eager to jump on its prey." She then playfully tapped his nose.

"I am sorry, woman of fire, but I must know your name," Lee said bowing deeply.

"I am Naruka, Princess Naruka," She then bowed like a lady.

"A princess?" Neji chimed in, "Dressed like that?"

"NEJI! THIS IS A WOMAN OF YOUTH! SHE MUST KNOW HOW TO USE HESELF EFFECTIVLY IN BATTLE!" The man yelled, "THERE ARE MANY UNYOUTHFUL PEOPLE WHO WILL FIND THIS A WEAKNESS AND ATTACK NOT FULLY KNOWING HOW YOUTHFUL SHE TRULY IS!"

"GUY-SENSEI YOU ARE RIGHT! SHE IS MOST YOUTHFUL!"

Neji just scoffed.

"What's wrong Hyuga?" Naruka said tracing her finger over his headband, "Haven't you seen a pretty woman before?" She then looked to a fuming TenTen, "You have, TenTen is pretty, so what's the problem?" TenTen seemed to calm herself at the compliment.

Neji scoffed again, this time with a small blush.

She then walked over to TenTen, "You are very pretty." She turned to the two in green, "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." The two smiled and cheered and yelled about their training.

"DEAREST PRINCESS NARUKA! I WILL WIN YOUR HEART!" Lee yelled with a flourish.

Naruka smiled and tugged on her gloves, "I look forward to that Lee-kun." She then turned to Guy, "Guy-sensei, Neji-kun, TenTen-chan." She bowed again and jumped to the trees and left into the dusk.

She met up with Tarrlok and Bolin to explain what had happened. After many minutes of laughing they set off to find a place to burrow for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

…

**Whoot Whoot chapter four!**

**I love this story! There isn't one like it! COMPLETELY original!**

**Well The academy is next chapter. I'm still working on My other stories. Sorry for it taking so long. I needed a break. **

**See ya all.**

**-War Flower**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurama's child**

**chapter five**

**Yes! The flame burns brightly!**

**Naruka's adventure to stop all the poachers is truly beginning. **

**If you had any questions about Mizuki attacking they will be answered in this chapter. Hehe.**

**Poaching has become the number one past time in the Naruverse. And the most hunted game has been foxes. **

**One could imagine how pissed a fox god would be. Inari's wrath will burn brightly into the villages hearts. Instilling fear into humans of all ages! Buah ha ha ah. **

**...**

Chapter five.

The classroom was abuzz with life, people yelling, dogs barking, girls chattering or fawning, Uchiha boasting and one teacher ready to flip his lid, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN YOU TEEN BRATS!" That seemed to work as the newly graduated ninja quickly took their seats and shut their traps. It was silent. A pencil dropped to the floor. "Thank you, now as you all know you are here to find out who you're going to be spending the majority of your careers with. Now for Team One-" He was then interrupted by a shushin.

"Hello Iruka-san."

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka and another teacher said with a bow.

"You have a last minute student, do not worry she is highly qualified, she is on the roster and will be here in a few minutes. Good day," The Hokage said, then left in a shushin once more.

Iruka turned to his fellow instructor, "Ah, Mizuki-sensei, did you know?"

Mizuki scratched his head, "Nope, I don't know who it is."

Iruka turned back to his class.

"Iruka-sensei," A blond girl yelled, "We have been in this academy for six years! Why does this girl get special treatment?"

"Well Ino, if the Hokage says that she is to graduate, why question? He must have full confidence in her abilities." Iruka answered.

"Then I think she must have paid the Hokage a lot of money because if she could have just graduated then the Uchiha- especially Sasuke-kun- could have graduated their first year. I think she's a prissy who won't last ten minutes on her first mission." A girl with long pink hair announced to the class.

"Is that so?" Everyone in the classroom looked to the back door and saw a nearly naked woman standing there, "This isn't the kind of welcome I thought I would get."

There was silence, they then saw a man step inside with her, his face mostly covered, "She deserves full respect, she is a Princess after all." He finished with an eye smile.

Everyone's mouths flew open, some with drool, others in shock.

Iruka coughed once and spoke, still looking at Naruka, "Students, this must be the last minute student."

The class silence had to have been broken sooner or later, "WHAT KIND OF NINJA OUTFIT IS THAT?!" The girl with pink hair screeched causing people to recoil in ear slicing pain.

"Oh, this?" Naruka asked, "My mother said it was too inappropriate to run around the elemental nations in a bikini," Naruka never minded the 'woman's' tone. Though, it did shock Naruka, she had never once been yelled at before, ever in her life. It was oddly satisfying, though she did wish the female human wasn't so loud.

"Boo on mom," Kiba said ogling Naruka. She winked at him and grabbed Kakashi's hand to go sit next to a pretty girl with blue hair. The girl was reeking of nervousness. Naruka gave her a smile and the girls face reddened like a tomato.

"Excuse me Kakashi-san," Iruka asked, "Why are you here? Early?"

Kakashi sighed contently and remembered what had happened early this morning...

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, yes, Kakashi-sempai, please, I want to have your babies," a very busty woman with red hair moaned into Kakashi's chest. Kakashi was naked and panting from foreplay with his smokin' beauty. She moaned and moaned, "Kakashi-kun, wake up love."

Kakashi shook his head and rolled her over to lick her stomach.

"Kakashi-kun, please, wake up." She moaned as his tongue left a trail of saliva, "Please."

He then felt himself being drug out of bed but he wasn't moving. His vision started to blur before he jolted awake. He was very wet. Hot water was hitting his face. He felt the smooth surface of the tub. He tried to get up but something was holding him down. He felt around and felt flesh at his sides. His eyes focused and he saw a red headed woman on top of him, she was so close to his masked face, "Naruka-hime?"

Before he could get an answer her lips were on him- so tender -he lost all motor functions as all but one part of his body went limp, though the mask lessened the sensation. She parted from him and sat up, "Hello sleepy head, I'm your teacher, and I'm going to be teaching you on how to arrive at the times given. Come on, get up. We are going to the academy Kakashi-kun." She leaned back on her knees, being sure to rub herself on his erection. Yes, she knew what she was doing.

Kakashi moaned and obliged, "Yes Princess."

She smiled and ran out of the bathroom, poking her head back in to mention, "It's four thirty in the morning, we have three hours to ourselves. I want ramen."

Kakashi groaned as he shut off the water.

Kakashi stopped at the bathroom door, _'How the hell did she get in my house?'_

**END FLASHBACK**

"She dragged me out of bed." Kakashi answered, pointing at a smiling Naruka.

Iruka just looked back at the clipboard, "Okay then, well, here are the teams," He paused, "Teams One and Two are..." we now pick up at the important teams, "Team Three is Norko Uchiha, Asari Uchiha, and Saim Uchiha being lead by Jonin Sensei Roshin Uchiha." The three Uchiha clapped hands. They seemed to be a bit arrogant, "Team Four is Kasai Uchiha, Hara Uchiha, and Butone Uchiha being lead by Jonin Sensei Akima Uchiha." Those three did the same thing and scowled at the other classmates.

We now skip onto The last three important teams, "Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno," She then squealed and screamed at Ino, "and" There was a pause, "Kiba Inuzuka." Sakura was a bit over dramatic as she cried out defeat and Ino laughed at her 'misfortune'. Kiba simply patted Akamaru saying they would buy some ear plugs later today. Akamaru yipped happily. "Being lead by Special Jonin Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke grumbled and did a loud 'Hn' to show his displeasure at being taught by his older brother, whom he had sworn to surpass and gain his father's acceptance.

"Team Eight is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi," Ino grumbled as Sakura laughed her ass off, "and Hinata Hyuga." Hinata looked at Iruka-sensei. She was confused as to why she was on the team instead of Shikamaru to form the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio. Iruka simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Team Nine is still in the field, so Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Shino Abruame, and," There was another pause, everyone wanted to know who was on this team, knowing there was one other team. Shino and Shikamaru silently wishing it was Naruka. "Princess Naruka." Shikamaru went into a coughing fit and Shino's glasses nearly fell off the bridge of his nose, "Being lead by Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake."

Naruka turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun! You're my sensei!"

Kakashi inwardly cheered blessing Kami's mercy, she blessed him with the most relaxed and least frustrating team.

"Okay those are the teams. Please depart for lunch and get to know your teammates better. Be back in one hour to meet your sensei." Iruka said leaving the classroom with Mizuki giving his best wishes and following toe. Naruka looked at Mizuki just in time to see a paw hanging from his neck. Her blood quickly boiled but calmed. Kakashi felt this and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, he shook his head no. Naruka understood and smiled at her new teammates who were walking up.

"Hello," She bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess," Shino said in a monotone voice slipping into a bow. When he stood up straight he had to push up his glasses.

"Like wise Princess, it is an honor," Shikamaru said as he too bowed to Naruka, yawning when he stood up straight.

"Oh! This is exquisite," Naruka said as she clasped her hands together. Two male teammates, at fifteen perhaps, and an experienced _sensei, _on and off the field.She had to giggle, this would be fun. She turned to look at the Hyuga girl who stood, her energy gave off the vibe of shy and self consciousness. Naruka inwardly smirked, a sexy plan formulating already, heh. Fun.

"Well, since I'm already here we can go and get all this done quick," He was turning to leave when the pink haired girl stepped in front of Naruka. Oh no, a confrontation. And with Naruka too. Kakashi prayed that she wasn't like her mother, willing to kill first and ask questions later.

"I know exactly what you are up to," Sakura said poking Naruka in her full chest.

Shino sighed and Shikamaru smacked his face, "You are too damn troublesome woman."

Sakura simply brushed off his comment with a glare.

"What is it that I am up to?" Naruka asked with a finger to her lip, she really didn't know, but if it irritated this girl she would pretend to know whatever she was rambling on about.

"You came in here dressed like that to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me!"

"Oh, really? But, I must say there are some flaws in your logic," Naruka pointed out.

This caught her new teammates attention, '_Alogical woman?' _Thought Shino.

'_She could be the least troubling woman. She uses logic' _Thought Shikamaru.

Naruka played with her hair and looked back at the pinkette, "For starters if he was yours and faithful, then you shouldn't be worried about someone stealing him from you. This must mean either you're self conscious about yourself or he isn't really yours, or possibly both," a crowd was gathering and Sakura's anger was gathering with it, "Second, I don't need to steal him, I can have any man, and I'd rather not have an Uchiha anyways," This caused the Uchiha in the room to turn red, all thinking along the lines of how dare she. Kiba just cheered her on. "Third, I didn't and wouldn't dress like this for an Uchiha, I did it because if I could run around naked I would." She smiled at the faces ranging from anger to shock. Naked? Who would want to do that?

"Why not now? Momma's not here," Kiba yelled making Naruka giggle.

She turned her attention back to Sakura, "And fourth, I really don't need to try hard to make a man like me."

Naruka walked up to Sasuke and tugged on his collar, for some reason he couldn't move. Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him in confusion before it hit him, well her lips did anyways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on. He couldn't control himself, his arms wrapped around her like they had a mind of their own. Little did he know it was Naruka's **Blood Manipulation** controlling his movements.

She separated from him and gave a foxy grin. Sasuke didn't really know what to say but a weak, "hn?"

A chibi Naruka mentally threw up. She could not believe she just _kissed _an _Uchiha_. Oh mother would kill her. "Bye," And that was all she said before she left the room full of rabid fan-girls and a drooling male populace. Her team quickly followed suit.

Sakura was fumming. '_**HOW DARE SHE!**__'_

…

"Okay students, I think it is time to get to know each other, I'll start," Kakashi spoke, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes-"

Naruka interrupted him, "Me!"

"Yes, that is true. Now, I have many dislikes-"

"How long it takes for Jiraiya-sempai to publish the next volume of Icha Icha."

"Yes, I do hate that. Now I have many hobbies-"

"You read porn and play with your nin dogs."

"Yes, yes I do. Now I have a dream-"

"To take part in a female harem!" Naruka yelled.

"Yes. That is true." Kakashi sighed, she just told all his secrets. He was going to be super cool and only give his name, oh well. "Shino you're up."

Shino adjusted his glasses, "My name is Shino Aburame. I like insects. I dislike people killing insects just because they don't like them. I train with my colony and eat pokey. I dream of being a great clan head."

"Very respectable Shino, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping, I dislike being awake. For hobbies... I guess I play Shogi and sleep and watch the clouds. My dream is to have a wife who likes to sleep too."

Kakashi sweat dropped but before he could speak Naruka beat him too it, "Oh Shikamaru-kun, that wont do. You know," She leaned in and spoke into his ear eliciting a shudder, "I could help you stay awake." She licked his ear and Shikamaru gasped. She obviously had no idea what personal space was, but, he obviously, really couldn't care.

"Okay," Kakashi coughed, "Naruka you're up."

Naruka smiled, "Let's see, I'm Princess Naruka. I love my Kingdom, I like making men feel helpless," She winked towards Shikamaru who gulped, "I dislike, no I _loath _the mere thought of poachers especially fox poachers," She said this with as much venom as possible, in her head her chibi self had a forked tongue and was spitting fire in every direction burning humans to a crisp. "I read, play games of strategy and converse with my summons. My dream for the future is to kill every fox poacher in existence and bring peace to my people." It was quite bold and disturbing to the others because she said this with a bright and cheery smile on her face.

"Well, that was great," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "Now would be the time when I tell you that you're not really a genin yet but, I really do not want to go toe to toe with Naruka-hime in a fight to the death so I will see you tomorrow for team training to gauge your skill level.

"Sensei? Why would you not want to go against Naruka-hime?" Shino asked a bit confused.

"Well you see," Kakashi began, scratching the back of his head, "The purpose of the test would be to use teamwork, but Naruka would only look at me and I would be finished with. Then she would make up some fancy words that would explain how everyone worked together and well..."

The others were still confused so Naruka decided to explain... with a demonstration. She felt Kakashi's blood and began to bend it. Kakashi was begging her to stop, it was a funny thing to witness, his arms moving against his will, his legs swept out from under him, Kakashi levitating towards Naruka. Her teammates were shocked.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked in awe.

"This is known as **Blood Manipulation**, something that is a sacred fox art."

Naruka gave Kakashi his body back and jumped into his arms, "We're off!" She pointed to a random direction.

He felt absolutely violated from the **Blood Manipulation** experience. _'Just like her mother.' _He shook his head, "And just where are we off too?" Kakashi asked ignoring the gaping expression from Shikamaru and the bug eyes Shino was giving him and Naruka.

"Your home silly, I have no where to live." Naruka said with a pout.

Kakashi sighed, "Tomorrow, training ground seven, ten o'clock sharp." They then left in a shushin of white smoke.

Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other for a moment, "Do you think they are sexually active?" Shino asked.

"I really wouldn't want to know," Shikamaru said as he and Shino went their separate ways.

…

"Please? Please? Pleeeease?" Naruka begged the man sitting at the couch, "Just once, please?"

Oh, if anyone were to find out he would be finished. On the other hand this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. He really should think about this before he made his decision, "I really don't mind." In his defense he did think about it for a split second. Besides she's fifteen and he's twenty five, it wasn't like he was a creepy old man.

Naruka quickly dashed to his bathroom. Kakashi looked to the fox next to him on the couch. Tarrlok looked back and they shared an awkward moment. Bolin was the one who spoke up with a hiss and yip combination. "Ohkay, you don't need to get hostile."

Bolin tilted his head and spoke to Tarrlok, _'This human is weird, I said I liked him.' _Tarrlok nodded his head in agreement and looked towards the opening door to the bathroom.

Naruka stepped out, stark naked. Well that's what Kakashi wanted, but instead she was wearing the shirt Kurama had given to him. It was the shirt with the fox on it. Once again in his defense he _was_ twelve. The shirt was small on Naruka though, barely covering her breasts. She was in her white underwear too. Kakashi tried with all his will to not put his book down, dipping into his inner reserves of will power. He glanced up and saw the diamond stud in her navel. He began to sweat. Banging sensei's daughter was a no-no. Banging the Kyuubi's daughter was an even bigger no-no. _'This isn't fair!' _chibi Kakashi yelled in his head. She was glorious. There was a ten year difference between them but in the ninja world that did not matter. If she wanted to, then he was game.

Naruka walked over to Kakashi, "So?" Naruka asked, "What do you think?"

Kakashi was sweating even more, "Classy."

Naruka pouted, "You didn't even look at me." She took the book from Kakashi and placed it on the nightstand parallel to the couch. She straddled his waist and could tell he was blushing. "Kakashi-kun?"

"Oh, Naruka-hime, you are a bit too much to resist. You are like forbidden fruit, one bite and I'm dead." Kakashi said stretching his arms out wide on the couch, really trying not to touch her. He knew if he touched her once, he wouldn't be able to stop.

Naruka pouted again, biting her lower lip, furrowing her eyebrows, "Kakashi-kun? I'm too much everything aren't I?"

Kakashi had to wait a moment to figure out what she was asking, "You are, it's as if you walked out of one of Jiraiya-sempai's novels. You are definitelythe perfect woman." Kakashi said as he gently touched her hair, "Now go get some rest, don't think I'm not going to be training you hard like the boys."

Naruka smiled as she went to get up but sat back down to give Kakashi a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi smiled, "Take my bed I'll sleep here." He saw Naruka skip off to the bed not ten feet away in the same room. Tarrlok jumped off the couch and prodded over to the queen sized bed and jumped up. Bolin looked at Kakashi and bounded after Tarrlok.

"Good night, Kakashi-kun."

"Good night Naruka-hime."

Everyone then went to sleep, allowing rest to grasp them.

…

Kakashi felt groggy and tired. He absolutely hated sleeping on the couch, he would rather sleep in a tree. He yawned while trying to roll over, but, he felt something on his chest and he was holding onto it quite tightly. He rubbed his hands higher then lower. The higher portion was low and closer to his chest. The lower portion was rounded. He slowly opened his uncovered eye. He saw a mass of red hair on his chest, a pair of blue-silver eyes staring him down.

Oh no, morning wood.

Naruka had a wryly grin on her face, "Good Morning Kakashi-kun," She ground her hips into him. A small groan escaped his lips, "My Daddy said you were quite the lady killer," She licked her lips.

Kakashi was doing his best to avoid falling for her seduction. Kurama would do this all the time but would never lay with him. She would say he was a bit young for her tastes, even though she would transform herself to his age of twelve.

"What are you doing Naruka-hime?"

Naruka smiled and sat up giving Kakashi the ability to see her breasts through the small shirt. "We need to go, it's eight in the morning."

Kakashi became emboldened and touched her thigh. Naruka felt a jolt of excitement shoot through her body, it caused her to lock her thighs to his hips. She leveled a glare at Kakashi, "Sensei, that is too inappropriate." She then got off his lap and headed to the bathroom. Kakashi was a bit perplexed and shook his head, she was definitely an enigma.

…

Naruka entered the apartment bathroom, locking the door behind her. The room was quaint and tidy. There was a sink and mirror next to the door, a toilet across from it, and a walk in shower that looked to be for a single person, but, could possibly fit two people quite snugly. Naruka walked to the center and giggled to herself, teasing Kakashi-kun was too much fun.

She raised her right hand and applied chakra to her glove, a large scroll poofed out. She then applied chakra to the scroll and unraveled it slightly and a smaller scroll appeared out of it. She flicked her wrist and the paper wrapped around her. Smoke erupted around her and when the smoke cleared there stood a three folding bamboo wall used for changing. Covering these walls were many outfits.

She smirked and grabbed her gold silk wrap. It draped over her right shoulder a few inches. The wrap ended at the upper thigh, showing off her black, shiny underwear when she bent over to grab her golden heels. There were red rubies lining the six inch heel's straps resembling her tiara. She then placed the dream catcher delicately around her neck.

She leaned into the mirror to get a better look at herself, she was gifted the power of beauty from Inari-sama. She saw not a single flaw, she was completely symmetrical. She looked at her red hair and grabbed her brush from the changing walls and began to brush. She decided that she was to braid her hair. It was elaborate and very large (Think Rapunzel from "Tangled" when the kids in the city market braid her hair). There were then two thick strands that framed her face.

She smirked in the mirror and turned to seal everything up.

_'Today's going to be fun.' _

…

Kakashi was walking along side Naruka watching the looks of villagers. He glanced towards a man who was tending to a sign in front of his shop, his mouth had drool hanging from his lower lip. Kakashi looked to an older woman and saw jealousy. A small girl had stars in her eyes while the younger boys were blushing.

The village had heard from Ino that this woman was a Princess and was quite exotic. He looked to a smiling Naruka. She was completely comfortable with this. Kakashi sighed as they made there way to the training grounds. He hoped that Tarrlok and Bolin wouldn't eat his furniture while they were away for the day.

…

"Okay, now that we are all here we can begin," Kakashi said as he began to explain, "I want to see your skills, one on one with me." Everyone shook their heads in the affirmative. "Okay then, Shikamaru, you're up."

Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his scrunched hair and walked lazily up to the jonin, "Sensei, how far do we go?" He asked getting into his families taijutsu stance. It was with his legs apart, hands out in front of hip at different angles.

"Until I say to stop," Kakashi answered as he simply stood in the middle of the training grounds, disinterested on the outside, yet, completely observant on the inside. Years of ANBU training and missions had done this to him. "Now, begin."

Shikamaru wasted no time and flipped through hand signs, his shadow began to stretch towards Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back a few times to avoid the growing shadow. The shadow stopped after twenty feet and struggled to go further. "**Shadow Possession: Incomplete**," Shikamaru mumbled as he stood, a plan formulating. The prized brain and uncommon intellect of the Nara clan heir finally being put to use.

"Show me that you are worthy to be a ninja of Konoha and under my guidance," Kakashi said as he did his best to resist to familiar call of his worshiped book, Icha Icha Paradise.

Shikamaru dashed forward, surprising Kakashi, it was a rare sight to see a male Nara clan member run at his own will, unprovoked. Shikamaru stopped under a heavily shaded mass of trees and proformed his **Shadow Possession** once more. This time the shadow was quicker and larger than the first time.

Kakashi was having quite a time dodging and never noticed the shadow he was jumping towards. He was forced to stop his bounding because he could not move his body. For a second he though Naruka had joined in on this Kakashi beating, but alas it was Shikamaru's **Shadow Possession**.

"**Shadow Possession: Complete**," Shikamaru said as he walked towards his sensei, Kakashi being forced to mimic his student's moves.

Kakashi eye smiled, "You got me Shikamaru. Shino you're next."

The Nara dropped his jutsu to walk back to his teammates. Naruka expressed her excitement, "You are quite the strategist, Shikamaru-kun." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek and pulled him next to her to watch the next spar between sensei and student. She smiled at the blushing Shikamaru. He felt something odd inside of himself. He soon shook off the feeling and turned his attention to Shino and Kakashi.

"Same as the last spar Shino," Kakashi said standing in the center of the field.

"Hai sensei," Shino replied in his usual monotone voice, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Begin!" Naruka yelled as Shino jumped back, he sent a few of his kikaichu towards Kakashi who jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the insects who quickly changed direction to follow their target. One managed to latch on, only to be thrown off by a small burst of chakra from Kakashi.

The rim of Shino's jacket had bugs crawling out of it, walking over his face. Shino sent another wave of insects towards his sensei. Kakashi dodged and ran towards Shino, "Good, you've approached, **Hidden Art: Silked Trap Jutsu** Kakashi stepped forward and his leg was quickly wrapped in a sticky web. He could feel his chakra being drained. He decided to use MooMoo the substitution log. He pulled out MooMoo and threw it away from him and used the substitution to switch places.

"You are very slippery sensei," Shino said as he turned in time to see Kakashi in his face, Kakashi simply back pedaled and stood ten feet away. Shino made some hand signs and his kikaichu swarmed towards Kakashi. Shino knew he would dodge and prepaired his senbon. Kakashi dodged and Shino threw his senbon, grazing Kakashi's hair.

_'He could have taken out my one normal eye,' _Kakashi thought to himself as he dodged the barrage of senbon. Kakahi decided to test Shino and caught one of his senbon from midair and threw it back at him. The senbon connected with Shino and Kakashi nearly shit his pants thinking he killed his student. Only for his pants to be saved by Shino bursting into a swarm of kikaichu.

Shino appeared feet away from Kakashi and was about to strike, "Done," Shino lowered his leg and stood still, "You did well Shino, there are a few flaws, just like the Nara, you have major potential." Kakashi looked towards a smirking Naruka. "I guess It's your turn Naruka-hime."

Shino walked up towards Naruka and Shikamaru. Naruka skipped up to him and kissed his cheek, "You and your bugs are so adorable, Shino-kun." Shino blushed and mumbled a thank you to Naruka. He walked up to Shikamaru.

"She is something else," Shino said as he watched Naruka walk up to their sensei. Well more like strut up to their sensei.

"Well at least she isn't like the other troublesome girls in class, except Hinata," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"You are correct, as usual, Shikamaru-san," Shino said with an unusual irritant present in his voice

They both agreed and turned their attention to the fight, wait it was over?

Shino and Shikamaru saw Kakashi ten feet in the air begging Naruka to put him down, Naruka was just looking at him, doing nothing else. She wasn't holding a hand sign or a pose, just looking at him. Shino and Shikamaru were now definitelysure they did not want to piss off their female teammate. She wasn't even being serious.

"Please, put me down, I will do most anything," Kakashi begged.

Naruka smiled an impish smile, "Can I read your Icha Icha?"

Kakashi found the grace to look puzzled, "That's all? Of course, now please put me down."

"I wanna read it to you," Naruka held her impish smile.

Kakashi found the grace to blush, "W-what? Read porn to me?" He didn't know if to accept and masturbate later or to decline and masturbate later anyways. He saw Naruka nod her head, "Okay, YES! Now please put me down."

Naruka put him down and gave him full control of his body, "It's a deal then."

Kakashi didn't know whether to be happy, embarrassed or scared out of his mind. He had this nagging feeling that Minato-sensei and Kurama-sempai would find out. "Well, let's spar."

"Finally," Shikamaru mumbled, "Begin."

Naruka went on the offensive and began hand signs. "**Kitsune Art: Yipping fang**," Naruka said as a fox head made of green chakra formed around her hands and she danced with Kakashi, the later barely dodging her green chakra foxes. The thrusts of her palms were _very _similar to the Hyuga's gental fist fighting style. Naruka smiled as she back peddled, she performed more hand signs, "**Ninja Art: Forced Palm**," A dome of purple chakra shot from her hand making contact with Kakashi, who poofed into MooMoo the inflatable log.

Naruka grumbled and cursed the log gods in the name of their beloved MooMoo. The chibi Naruka was seen stabbing MooMoo well after it was deflated. Nauka then realized that MooMoo was Kakashi-kun's companion and had most likely save his ass on many occasions. Now chibi Naruka was holding a deflated and beyond repair MooMoo crying to the heavens.

Kakashi went to attack but couldn't bring himself to bring any form of harm to Naruka, so he dodged and dodged and dodged.

"Sensei, I wanna go home and read porn to you," Naruka wined as she stopped her **Yipping Fang** attack.

Kakashi sighed as he agreed, "Okay students," Kakashi began to his gathered charges, "We will do a few D-ranked missions then get out pay and go home." Shikamaru grumbled but complied. They all turned and headed towards the Hokage's office.

…

"Sexy Fox to all, the target is in my sights, permission to capture."

"Bugs to Sexy Fox, Permission granted."

"Lazy Deer to Sexy Fox, Permission granted."

"Early Bird to Sexy Fox, Permission granted."

**MEOW, RAWRAW, MEOWRAW, HEEEESSSSEEES, REYAK-**

Those ear splitting sounds of war were silenced when the target was placed in a steel box.

"Sexy Fox to all, Target Acquired."

"Early Bird to all, good work."

"Bugs to all, We did quite well."

"Lazy Deer to all, I want to go home any day now."

…

"Good work, you caught Tora in record time, forty two minutes. Good for you all, here's your pay," Hiruzen Sarutobi praised as he handed the genin their pay. "Now I want you all to have a good-"

The Hokage was then interrupted by a loud shout of, "You're mine now old man!"

"Konohamaru," Sarutobi mumbled under his breath as a little boy of about nine burst through the door. He had dark brown hair and a really long scarf on.

Speaking of long scarfs he tripped over his and landed flat on his face, his shuriken falling to the floor. Everyone sweat dropped at this display of coordination, except Naruka, she giggled.

Konohamaru shot up and yelled at the giggling Princess, "Hey you! You set that trap didn't you!?" It was more of a shouted statement then a startled question.

"Who? Me?" Naruka asked, "*Giggle* I didn't set a trap, you silly little boy, you tripped over your scarf."

Konohamaru grumbled and was about to retort when there was a loud yell from the hallway, "Honorable Grandson!"

"Ebisu," Konohamaru grumbled as he gave the man a literal cold shoulder, as if it were an attack.

"Honorable Grandson! We need to finish our training, only I know the shortcut to being Hokage, if you don't listen you won't learn and you will never be Hokage before you are eighteen."

Naruka raised her eyebrow, "Is that so? Well Ebisu-san, I must inform you that there is no shortcut to becoming the leader of a village, the Hokage isn't only a powerful opponent through sheer strength but is also mature and one with his decisions. Pray tell me Konohamaru, could you actually sit here at your grandfather's desk and conquer paperwork all day everyday?"

Konohamaru had stars in his eyes, "Miss Lady Boss, please be my teacher."

Naruka looked at Konohamaru for a good while before answering, "I don't know. I'll think about it."

Konohamaru liked this lady, she didn't call him Honorable Grandson and didn't give him what he wanted because he asked nicely.

"And what would you know about anything wet eared genin?" Ebisu asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm a Princess to a Kingdom," Naruka said in a 'la dee da' tone.

Ebisu scowled, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really," everyone, including the Hokage, said in a flat tone.

"Here," Naruka said as she made a hand sign. Two more of her appeared making the males drool a bit. Yummy. She waltz up to Ebisu, "Sir, you are quite a naughty man," She wiggled her index finger. She giggled as blood seeped out of the man's nose.

Yes, Konohamaru liked her.

**Both Hola and Adios my peeps.**

**I hope you all are entertained with this bit of muse from my waky mind. It's been in a perverted rut as of late. **

**Shout out to ShadowFox, Dude I have a few followers!**

**Well Did I catch you by surprise?**

**I sure hope I did.**

**Team Kakashi: Shikamaru, Shino and Naruka**

**By the way, Naruka isn't a whore, she is just experimenting on these lucky men.**

**I could tell where someone would make that assumption.**

**Later on she very well will be one because she is a seductress. **

**Well... Peace!**

**WarFlower OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurama's Child**

**:D**

**chapter 6**

**Hey mah peeps.**

**WarFlower here, college is a drag.**

**But, hey, gotta go somewhere in life right?**

**Can't just sit here forever, writing meaningless fan fiction.**

**Well, this chapter is the beginning of the Wave Arc and this Arc, unlike**

**other fiction's Wave Arcs, is _very_ important. It will play a major function in this fiction.**

**There will be elements from canon, yes, but I have put my own little spin on how things work, hehe.**

**Would you all really expect any less from me? Hmmmm? I propose a toast is in order, raise your glasses and yell:**

**Here's to chapter 6, may we all live long and prosper as farmers or whatever. Well, I hope y'all like it. If not, then... oh well. **

Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Naruto or any of its characters; go Kishimoto-sama. I do own my Ocs though. I like my Ocs. They're good Ocs.**

…

* * *

Chapter six

"We've done twenty three D-ranked 'missions', when will we be done Kakashi-kun?" Naruka pouted in her gold silk wrap, her braided hair bouncing behind her. She latched onto Shikamaru's arm, purring in delight, rubbing her head on his shoulder, then looking towards Kakashi, pouting once more.

"It's sensei, Naruka-hime," Kakashi said holding open the door of the Hokage's tower.

Naruka 'humphed' and grabbed Shino's hand. Shino looked horrified as one of his kikaichu began teading it's way across his hand and onto Naruka's. Inside Shino's head, chibi Shino was blue and starting to freeze into a block of ice from horror.

"Relax Shino-kun," Naruka said, letting go of her teammate's hand and her other's arm. She raised her index finger to her forearm, letting the insect crawl onto her finger. She smiled as she touched Shino's cheek. The kikaichu crawled off her finger and onto Shino's face, disappearing into his coat. Naruka tapped Shino playfully on the nose and turned to skip inside, her heals clicking on the floor. Bolin bounded behind her in excitment.

Shino shook himself out of his stupor. Wow, she sure was something else.

…

Naruka stood defiantly in front of the Hokage and Iruka, "Hokage-sama, it's just a C-ranked mission. Nothing big, I just want to experience something new. I've been cooped up too long," Naruka said with a twinkle in her eye. The thought of leaving this village and venturing off to another world sounded pleasing.

"Naruka-hime, please, you are a fresh genin. You couldn't possibly handle a C-rank mission," Iruka stated as he pulled out a scroll, "Okay I have a D-rank mission, the Inuzuka need a team to walk their dogs-"

Bolin hiss-yipped, lowering himself to the floor, his tail flickering back and forth, up and down, quite violently. Naruka's teeth were golden, "If you don't want the Inuzuka's to have dead dogs I suggest you _never_ make that kind of offer again."

Iruka was sweating from the killing intent. Something came through the window, a fox, it lowered itself in front of Naruka. She made a yip and moved her hands. The fox righted itself and sat on its haunches. Naruka looked to her teammates who were sweating, looking at the fox. "Oh right, you haven't met, this is Tarrlok, my best friend. Tarrlok this here is Shikamaru-kun and Shino-kun my teammates."

Shino and Shikamaru smiled and waved slightly to the large red fox, who was currently licking his maw.

"Well then," Iruka began anew, "I have a scroll to paint a house." Naruka glared at Iruka. Bolin growled as did Tarrlok. No one angered the Princess, no fox would allow it. That is, unless the Princess allowed them to anger her. That still confussed the foxes though.

Hiruzen sat back, puffing on his tobacco pipe. He gave a calculating look to Team Ten, he knew they were more then ready for a C-rank mission. He just wanted them to know it too. Glancing at the picture of Minato, Hiruzen cursed him for having a daughter. _'If only you were a boy, Naruka-hime, then my blood pressure wouldn't be so high. Maybe.' _

Naruka turned to Kakashi, "Kakashi-_sensei_, you know we are ready, please, tell them."

Kakashi saw something else in her eyes. It was a warning. The man gulped, he was scared because she never called him sensei in front of others. She would tease him though, in private. She would say things like, _'Kakashi-sensei, please help me unclasp my bra.'_

Kakashi looked to Iruka, "Please, a C-rank. I know my team can handle it."

Iruka made to argue but the Hokage was too quick, "Okay then, I do have a fairly simple C-rank. You must escort Tazuna-san, a master bridge builder, to Wave and help him complete his bridge." The Hokage then tapped a buzzer on his desk and the door opened, "This is Tazuna-san of Wave."

Tazuna made to step into the room but fell flat on his face, he was a bit intoxicated, "So many beautiful women, are you all related?" Naruka giggled as the males shook their heads. They would never be able to escape the blessed beauty of Naruka-hime.

"Nope, there's only one of me sir," Naruka smiled and helped the older man to his feet.

This was going to be a long trip.

…

The walk from the gate was rather uneventful, that is until they all saw _the_ puddle. That was when things got interesting. The ninja all thought one thing, genjutsu. After that thought they all thought together, _'might be for someone else, better leave them be.'_ Simple right?

All except Naruka that is. She walked up to the puddle with Tarrlok, Bolin perched on her's shoulders. Her team sighed, they knew what would most likely happen... something provocative.

"Wow, you guys, look at this not so very suspicious puddle in the middle of the road," Naruka said peering above it, feigning curiosity.

Kakashi began to silently cry, he was hoping for the world not to go to hell in a hand basket this soon in the day. He watched as Naruka stood over the water with an impish grin. Kakashi blushed a bit, _'She wouldn't.'_

Ah, but, she did. She stripped and dropped her silk wrap on the puddle. She was now in her black spandex underwear with a _slightly _wrapped chest. Her teammates blushed scarlet, Kakashi turned to a stunned Tazuna, "This is why you don't drink! A man needs to remember these moments!" Tazuna quickly threw his sake at a tree without removing his eyes from the lass.

There was a commotion from inside the puddle. Two heads came up and were pushing each other to get a better view.

"Move it!"

"No, you move it!"

"Hello," Naruka said grabbing them both by the hair and pulling them out of the puddle, "Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to know why you're in the middle of the road inside a puddle now would you?"

They both were a bit stunned and jumped back from the Princess. They looked menacing but Naruka simply giggled, "I guess not."

"I'm Mizu, and that's Gozu, together we are the Demon Brother's of the Mist." They then drew their weapons, getting into a battle stance.

Naruka picked up her wrap, "Okay then, it seems y'all want to get down to business so I'll just let you do that," The woman smiled as she took her mother's taijutsu stance. "Let my glory rain!" She dashed forward with surprising speed. Mizu and Gozu launched their blades. Naruka lept onto the chain and ran forwards and kneed Gozu in the nose, blood gushing everywhere.

Using her momentum of the delivered knee, she spun herself and kicked Mizu in the back of the head. He slid forward leaving a trailed impression in the dirt as he was slammed into a tree.

Gozu dashed forward with kunai swords in hand, slashing at the princess, and missing each time. Naruka giggled as she danced with the chunnin. Holding out her foot, he tripped and she punched him in the solar plexus. The impact was so devastating, time seemed to stop as his eyes popped from his head. He exhaled and time resumed as blood shot out his mouth and he flew into a tree, out cold.

Mizu was on his feet and dashing towards her, intent of putting her down for the count. The audience was on the edge of their seats as Naruka spun on the balls of her feet, planting the side of her six inch heel into the side of the missing nin's head. He flew into a tree uprooting it, knocking him out like his brother.

The Konoha men felt obsolete at the moment. She just creamed these two chunnins without batting an eyelash.

"That was fun," Naruka said as she skipped over to her teammate's and client. "No need to worry Tazuna-san, you're safe with us," She then gave him a critical eye, "But, you lied to me."

Tazuna began to sweat, "Uhm, uh, yes I did, please my people are suffering. I didn't have the money to pay for a higher mission ranking, please help my people." He felt so ashamed and dirty as he looked at the dusted ground. This woman could kill him right now for his lie, or worst, she could refuse to help Wave.

"It'll be okay because I'll pay for your mission fee." She smiled at the shocked man.

"Are you sure Naruka-hime?" Kakashi asked.

"He lied to us Naruka-hime." Shikamaru retouched.

"Why should we help him, he has not proven he is trust worthy Naruka-hime." Shino asked logically while pushing up his sunglasses, the sun reflecting making him look even more like a bad ass.

Naruka gave a friendly smile, "Because, what kind of Princess would let innocent people suffer? Especially when I have the power to stop it." She then held a hand over her mouth and turned to both her foxy ninken "Think of the poor children!" Both foxes covered their noses with their paws in regret, thinking of the poor children.

"Bless your soul," Tazuna said with tears of joy.

"Thank you," Naruka curtsied, "Now could you please tell us about your situation?"

**(AN:I know you all skip this part. I do it too. Please don't or you will miss something:) )**

"It's all about this man Gato, he is a major business tycoon. He runs his business out from our small town. He has drained our home of everything. He enforces taxes with hired thugs and mercenaries. When he doesn't get his taxes from you, well, the first time they beat you. If there is a second time, he beats your wife. If there's ever a third... he has his thugs beat your children." Tazuna was a bit choked up, there was so much pain in his eyes as he told the rest of his tale about his step son's sacrifice, to how Gato killed Tazuna's wife in cold blood.

Naruka cried the whole time, begging Inari-sama for the strength to help these people. This man's story was awful, she could NOT let this happen for any longer, "No worries sir, well help you and your nation."

Kakashi stood, "Her mind is made up so, if she goes, I go."

Shikamaru stood next, "This is going to be a lot of work *sigh* but if she's on board then I am too."

Everyone looked to Shino who was already standing, "Yes, I too will accompany my team until the very end." The sun reflected off this glasses again, this time it was even cooler because he was looking towards the sky... Naruka squealed.

"You are so adorable Shino-kun!"

Everyone sighed and followed the Princess.

…

…

It was high noon when they had finally crossed the lake, Tarrlok had to walk on the water along side the boat because it was becoming too crowded. He didn't mind, the cool water beneath his pads was refreshing.

The group docked and walked onto the shore.

Naruka had a sudden whiff of something very delicious, "Rabbit," She whispered, "Rabbit!" She yelled as Tarrlok pounced into a bush. When he rose there was a bloody rabbit in his mouth. Its white fur stained red.

"Gross," Shikamaru said watching Tarrlok give his kill to Naruka.

"I agree," That was all Shino had to say as he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. His bugs were antsy, meaning trouble was coming in and fast!

"Down!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruka grabbed Bolin and held onto him as everyone ducked under the massive blade that flew above them and into the tree. Naruka looked up and saw the sexiest thing ever, "Yummy!" She said as she stood provocatively, "You sure look like an interesting guy." She ran her finger across his blade, drawing blood. Her wound healed instantly.

The man looked at this girl like she had lost her mind, "I try to kill you and you flirt with me?"

Naruka giggled in a sexy way, "Really? I hadn't noticed. So, what's a drink of water like yourself doing out here? Hm?"

Zabuza grinned under his mask, "Come closer hun and find out," He flirted back.

The other men took a battle stance, "Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said, a glare in his one eye, "Demon of the Bloody Mist."

"So you all have heard of me, wait, no, Sharingann Kakashi! No way, you have a team!" He laughed and jumped back, taking his sword with him.

"I know, it's hard to believe."

"Pfft. So, hand over the old man so that puke tyrant will give me a paycheck and we can part ways."

"You! You work for Gato! You're an oppressor! And worse, you're a child beater!" Naruka fumed.

"What? Oppressor? Child beater? What the fuck are you talking about? I'm just here to kill the bridge builder, collect my pay then move on."

Naruka growled, "You're sick!"

Zabuza was confused, "What are you talking about? I'm surviving."

"Naruka-hime, I'll take care of this," Kakashi said, "Protect Tazuna."

Zabuza raised his imaginary eyebrow, "Hime? Huh? She's a Princess?"

"That's right child beater! I'm Princess Naruka bitch and you will not leave here without learning a lesson."

Zabuza chuckled, "You're all hot and bothered," He snickered then yelled out, "I don't beat children!"

Naruka turned a shoulder to him, "Likely story Zabuza-kun."

Now Zabuza was confused, "Which one is it? Are you angry or not?" Zabuza then thought of what he just said, _'Why do I even care?' _He shook his head increduosly and looked back to Kakashi, and the battle began.

…

…

"Wow, that was quick Kakashi-kun," Naruka snickered from the sidelines.

"Shut up Naruka-hime," Kakashi grumbled from inside the water prison.

"What are you going to do now? You're trapped," Zabuza summoned three water clones, "I think I'll knock out the two boys and kill the old man." He then looked at Naruka, "She looks to be a wild one."

Naruka had the nerve to blush, "Zabuza-kun! You devil." She giggled, "But you know I can't let you do that right?"

Zabuza shook his head, "Would you change your mind if I did?"

Naruka put a finger to her chin, "Nope, I don't think so."

Zabuza sighed, "Well then, shall we?"

Naruka grinned, she liked fighting.

Zabuza's three clones ran towards the genin who were in a triangle formation around Tazuna. Tarrlok crouched down and inhaled deeply while Naruka put her fingers in the lion seal and yelled, "Kitsune art: Expel". Out of Tarrlok's mouth came a highly concentrated mass of chakra that took on a sphere. Bolin ran and jumped off from Tarrlok's shoulders and smashed the red sphere with his hind legs making it fly into one of the water clones. The clone flew back and turned into water.

...

Zabuza looked on at the scene, "Your princess sure doesn't fit the stereo type as helpless," Zabuza said as he glanced down at Kakashi. "What kind of princess is she?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Oh, just a ninja princess."

Zabuza just looked back at the trio and smirked, "Well, that's good to know."

…

A Zabuza clone managed to sidestep another wave of kukaichu from Shino. Due to Shino's excellent long range battle techniques he could stand guard over Tazuna.

Shikamaru had the same strategy but he just stood there feeling a bit out of place. Shino sighed and withdrew his insects, there was no point to fighting. Naruka was wiping he floor with this missing nin's bushins... Shikamaru and Shino exchanged glances, "Maybe in the future we can fight..." Shino stated.

Shikamaru hung his head low at the implications of 'in the future'.

Naruka ran forward and dodged the water clone and jumped to the left, stepped on his sword and kneed him in the chin. The clone fell to the ground as water. She used her monentum to kick the mizu bushin is the face with her heel as it and the sword fell as water to the ground.

Naruka smirked as she ran towards another mizu bushin. The clone preformed a downward slash. Naruka dodged to the right then to the left. She grabbed the sword by the hole at the end and yanked the blade from the hands of Zabuza's clone. She smashed the hilt of the blade into the clones chest and watched in satisfaction as it fell as water taking the sword with it.

Naruka turned to the original and shouted, "Oi, Zabuza-kun! I wanna fight you, child beater!"

Zabuza's tick mark appeared above his head, "You damn gaki-hime!" Before he could create more water clones he watched in facination as Naruto unsealed a sword from her hand... it was beautiful! The blade was ancient and deadly. It shone with a glint of danger. It was nearly four foot from tip to tip. (Look at the story pic!:) Zabuza was epically distracted and was rewarded with a kick to the chest. This released the drowning Kakashi from the water prison.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Naruka yelled to Zabuza as she landed in front of Kakashi. Shino landed behind Naruka and picked up their sensei who was struggling to stay above the water. Naruka then cat called, "Oh, Zabuza-kuuuuunnnn." She swung her sword from side to side then spun it around her wrist, "This is Sekushi Senshi."

Zabuza sweat dropped, "Sexy Warrior?" He lifted his sword to rest on his shoulder as he gave the princess a quizzical look, "You named your sword Sexy Warrior?"

Naruka grinned like a fox, "Yeah." She then resealed it, "But I'll let Kakashi-kun.. I mean Sensei fight you now if you want, child beater." She then studied the missing nin, _'Or I can use his strengths to my advantage.'_

"Awe, I wanted to see just what that sword would do." Zabuza said. A tick mark quickly reappeared, "Woman!"

Naruka looked at Zabuza and giggled. "Zabu-kun, I have a proposition." She then took out a scroll and ink and began to write. She quickly rolled it up and threw it to missing nin who caught it and read the contents.

_'If he agrees to this, hm, Gato is as good as dead.'_ Naruka though to herself as she watched Zabuza.

Zabuza read the contents and looked back at the princess, "Really?"

Naruka nodded with a sly grin. "Then later maybe we could meet up" She winked.

Zabuza chuckled, yes, he would agree to her terms. He wanted that ass.

* * *

**XD that ass**

**well... sorry sorry sorry sorry I finally have a computer again! And *COUGH* writer's block is gone *COUGH*HOPE YOU LIKEEEE**

**-WarFlower OUT-**


End file.
